Los milagros existen
by Re7be
Summary: Neji e Hinata se ven obligados a casarse por decisión de Hiashi, ¿Conseguirán que todo salga bien? ¿Conseguirán vencer sus diferencias en un ambiente de guerra?
1. Difícil decisión

El día era tranquilo. El mostraba la fuerza de esos últimos rayos que asoman por el horizaonte con fuerza, dando al cielo un tono rosado. Los pájaros ya se habían retirado, por lo que solo se escuchaba el rumor del río y la brisa del viento.

Se levantó lentamente, había ido allí a meditar, pero por más que pensaba en el tema solo veía una posible solución perfecta. Una solución difícil.

Se encaminó hacia la masión, en su paso lento y relajado. Llegó a la puerta, aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos…

Buenas tardes, Hiashi-sama-

Hiashi asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y entró en la mansión Hyuga.

Ko- llamó con un tono de voz normal pero serio.

Raudo como el rayo, Ko Hyuga apareció y se postró delante de él.

Dígame Hiashi- sama

Avisa a Neji de que quiero hablar con él.

De acuerdo, en seguida

Dijo Ko, mientras desaparecía rápidamente por el interior de la masión Hyuga.

Hiashi siguió meditando… ¿ Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿ Qué otra solución existía?

¿ Me ha mandado llamar, Hiashi- sama?

La voz de Neji sacó a Hiashi de sus pensamientos.

Sí… Siéntate.

Respondió Hiashi, mientras ambos tomaban asiento a la entrada del jardín de la mansión.

No es fácil el tema que quiero tratar contigo… pero es necesario

Tomó una pausa para tomar aire y aclarar muy bien su mente.

La guerra es inminente… será una guerra cruel, eso no te quepa la menos duda. Y temo por el liderazgo del clan… He pensado largo y tendido sobre este tema, y he decidido que Hinata será mi sucesora-

La sorpresa quedó claramente reflejada en el rostro de Neji.

Pero… ¿ A que se debe dicha decisión?

Verás…- respondió Hiashi con gesto reflexivo- Este clan necesita a un líder sereno y con inteligencia… Hanabi es muy fuerte, pero muy impulsiva, y eso a la larga podría ser un problema… Hinata es más débil, pero en cambio tiene una gran serenidad y tranquilidad para pensar las cosas… el clan necesita alguien así. Además, es mi primogénita… sería un gran desprestigio para su vida que fuese la heredera su hermana mayor…-

Hiashi suspiró discretamente mientras Neji comenzaba a tener una pequeña sospecha sobre su finalidad en el tema.

Pero debilidad es algo importante en un líder… Por ello necesito saber que mi hija y con ella mi clan estará en buenas manos – dijo mirando directamente a Neji – Neji, tu y mi hija debeis contraer matrimonio.

Neji permaneció quieto, controlando su respiración que luchaba por agitarse. ¿Él? Pero si era el primo de Hinata, además, él casi no trataba con ella a no ser que fuese para entrenar… Era imposible, ¡¿Cómo se le había pasado a Hiashi semenjante idea por la cabeza?

No hace falta que digas nada, Neji. Sé lo que piensas, te pareces mucho a tu padre, y recuerda que los gemelos piensan prácticamente igual…-

Neji alzó la vista soprendido por la sinceridad mostraba por Hiashi.

Hiashi-sama, yo no sé… - era la primera vez que no sabía como expresarse y su voz sonaba insegura.

Losé. Creéme cuando te digo que es la única solución.- sentenció Hiashi – Próximamente contraereis matrimonio, quiero que todo quede preparado antes de la guerra- Hiashi dió por finalizada la conversación. – Llama a Hinata y Hanabi, quiero hablar con ellas.

Neji se levantó suavemente y caminó por el pasillo, sin saber por primera vez en su vida qué hacer.


	2. ¿Y ahora qué?

Hinata y Hanabi permanecieron calladas desde el momento en que terminó la conversación con Hiashi. Continuaron caminando juntas por el lúgubre pasillo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones, en un silencio muy frío e incómodo, únicamente interrumpido por el crujido de la madera bajo sus pies. Hanabi continuó caminando hacia su habitación, mientras que Hinata se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mansión. Hanabi miró de soslayo a su hermana y se metió en su habitación. Hinata, salió por la puerta de la mansión y continuó caminando hasta la parte trasera de ésta, por donde fluía un estrecho río rodeado de árboles. Se sentó a la orilla de éste y se cogió las rodillas con los abrazos, abrazándose a sí misma, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder minutos antes. No podía ser… su padre había decidido hacerla heredera del clan… ella pensaba desde hacía mucho tiempo que eso nunca sería posible… era imposible. Pero más desconcertante y fuerte fue la condición que le impuso para llegar a ser la heredera… Debía casarse con Neji. Imposible. Eso sí que era imposible. Él la odiaba, ignoraba su existencia fuera del tiempo en el que no entrenaban… ¿ Cómo iba a pasar el resto de su vida con él?

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, pensando en todo el dolor y el desprecio que tendría su futura vida. Se sentía fatal.

Justo en ese momento una voz apareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

No sólo es duro para usted, Hinata- sama-

Hinata sobresaltada activó rápidamente su Byakugan y escudriñó las sombras, para encontrar entre ellas a… Neji.

Neji caminó lentamente hasta el borde del río y se sentó, enfrente de Hinata, mientras miraba el lento cauce, como una nube en el cielo. Su semblante era más serio que de costumbre, y estaba tenso en todo momento.

Ambos permanecieron callados hasta que Neji rompió el silencio de la noche.

La decisión es suya-

Hinata le miró con gesto de sorpresa. ¿Suya?

No... es solo… mía-

Neji la miró con gesto serio pero a la vez sin un ápice de crueldad o desprecio en él.

Yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. La guerra es inminente y su padre desea dejar todos los cabos atados, es sabio por su parte, piensa en el bien de su clan. Aunque eso represente una dura decisión. – reflexionó Neji en voz alta – Pero la verdadera decisión está en sus manos. Yo aceptaré si usted lo decide así, puesto que es mi deber, pero usted es quien debe decir a última palabra.

Neji se levantó y desapareció en la espesura de la noche.

Hinata se quedó allí durante un buen rato, pensando… hasta que tomó una decisión, que probablemente cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Caminó por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al salón de su padre. Hinata llamó suavemente a la puerta, a través de la cual se escuchó un leve "Adelante "

Hinata abrió suavemente la puerta y entró a la estancia, tras su entrada la volvió a cerrar suavemente. Caminó un par de pasos y se sentó frente a su padre, el cual se hallaba sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia fuera de la mansión por la gran puerta deslizante que daba al jardín de la mansión.

Hiashi miró a su hija con gesto inquisitivo, a cual alzó la vista y con determinación le contestó a su padre.

Sí

Hiashi asintió levemente y meditó durante unos instantes.

Sabes perfectamente lo que significa tu respuesta, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su padre.

Esta bien... la boda se celebrará en las próximas semanas, y en cuanto ésta se celebre, te proclamaré hereda del clan Hyuga.

"Heredera" pensó Hinata… Aquella palabra cayó con fuerza sobre ella.

Puedes retirarte, en un par de días daremos a conocer la noticia en el consejo. Peor nadie de la aldea sabrá nada hasta que todo haya pasado.

Hinata hizo un gesto de reverencia hacia su padre y salió lentamente de la estancia, cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Todo está ya hecho

La voz de Neji, apoyado en la pared del pasillo la sobresaltó, e hizo que el corazón casi se le saliese por la boca.

Neji se incorporó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, saliendo de la mansión.

Hinata se quedó allí, de pie, y pensativa… ¿Y ahora qué?


	3. Al caer la noche

El salón donde Hiashi se reunía con sus hijas siempre era amplio. La luz del sol iluminaba la estancia, dándole un aspecto de "calidez". Hinata recordaba haber corrido de pequeña por él cuando su padre no estaba, jugaba durante horas con Hanabi… Hanabi. ¿Qué pasaría con ella ahora? ¿La odiaría de por vida? ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan difícil para todos?

Mientras Hinata llevaba a cabo sus reflexiones la puerta corredera se abrió, entrando por ella Hiashi y Neji. Ambos avanzaron hasta el centro de la estancia y se sentaron. Neji se sentó al lado de Hinata, mientras que Hiashi se colocó justo en frente de ambos, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y les miró fijamente.

- La reunión con el consejo ha terminado – dijo mirando sobretodo a Hinata – Han dado su aprobación para el enlace y tu futuro nombramiento como hereda del clan. Pero el enlace debe ser rápido, es decir, cuanto antes… Os casareis en la próxima semana. Y recodad, esto debe permanecer en secreto dentro del clan hasta que seáis marido y mujer

– sentenció Hiashi

Neji e Hinata hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron la sala. En el pasillo, Hinata miró discretamente a Neji, el cual frunció el ceño y caminó por el pasillo, abandonando la mansión.

Ahora es cuando empezaba lo duro de verdad.

…

-Ayy! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?-

-Te dije que no llegases tarde Naruto!-

Ey! Parad, lo importante es que ya ha llegado – dijo Tenten

Sakura suspiró - ¿Quién falta? Creí haberle dicho a todos que nos reuniríamos…

Faltan Neji e Hinata – dijo Ino

No creo que vengan…- dijo Lee – Ayer hablé con Neji y estaba más raro de lo habitual… Le dije que nos reuniríamos pero dijo que no podría venir…

Que raro… - dijo Sakura – Hinata tampoco ha aparecido por aquí en estos últimos días…

Sí bastante raro… - respondió Naruto - ¿Por qué no vamos ya a comer ramen?.. Ayyyyy! Pero ¿por qué me vuelves a pegar?

Mira que eres insensible! No sabemos nada de nuestros amigos y tú te dedicas a COMER!

Vaya dos… - suspiró Shikamaru

….

La noche cayó sobre la aldea, y las estrellas llenaron el firmamento.

Hinata caminaba sola, en dirección al pequeño y estrecho río, al que siempre solía acudir cuando necesitaba estar sola. Se sentó, apoyada sobre el tronco de un grueso árbol mientras observaba el lento fluir del río, pausado, pacífico. La rabia y la tristeza comenzaron a crecer en su interior y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. En un arrebato de rabia, lanzó el kunai fuertemente sobre el árbol que tenía justo enfrente, rompiendo varias astillas a su paso. Hinata reposó la espalda contra el tronco de su gran árbol y se tapó la cara con las manos, frustrada. De pronto, una voz surgió desde las sombras de la noche.

No estés triste

Hinata se giró rápidamente, para ver como Neji pasaba justo a su lado y se sentaba justo en su misma postura en el árbol herido de enfrente. Hinata bajó la mirada y se dedicó a observar el suelo, el cual casi no se veía por la oscuridad de la noche.

Sé que es una difícil decisión la que has tomado, y es dura de llevar. Recuerda que yo también salgo afectado…

"Afectado", dijo Hinata en su interior. Para él, el matrimonio, el lazo que los uniría para siempre, era una consecuencia, una carga, simplemente algo que soportar. ¿Así sería su vida? ¿Una carga?

… las cosas no siempre salen como uno las imagina cuando es un crío - reflexionó Neji – Todo cambia. Siempre cambia… Sé que no es el futuro que usted soñó… y sé que no es la boda que usted soñó…

Hinata sonrió amargamente para sí. Ella no sabía casi nada de su propia boda. Simplemente sabía como iría vestida y que su futuro esposo la consideraba una "consecuencia", una simple carga.

… ni se casa con quien usted soñó.

Hinata levantó la vista rápidamente y miro a Neji, el cual la estaba observando.

Todos debemos hacer sacrificios en esta vida, y casarnos con alguien con quien no esperábamos es parte de ellos – sentenció Neji.

Un silencio de creó en la noche, solo interrumpido por el ruido del fluir lento y acompasado del río.

Yo me conformaría con que al menos esa persona me amase…- susurró Hinata

Esas son palabras muy grandes… - dijo Neji, en un tono de voz neutro.

Hinata sintió una gran punzada de tristeza en su interior, todo estaba claro, su destino no era la felicidad, y mucho menos el amor… ni tan siquiera el afecto.

Neji se levantó del suelo y arrancó el kunai que estaba incrustado en el árbol sobre el cual él estaba apoyado. Avanzó hasta Hinata y se agachó, colocándose a la altura de sus ojos. Cogió su mano y depositó en el ella el kunai, rozando su suave piel.

… pero no imposibles

Se levantó y volvió a desaparecer entre los árboles.


	4. Blanco puro

La mañana se despertó tranquila. El sol asomaba por el horizonte, perezosamente, dejando ver algunos rayos que le daban al cielo un aspecto rosado, suave.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sin pizca de sueño en ellos. Se había obligado a sí misma a dormir un poco, para no tener cara de cansancio ni ninguna otra característica de la falta de sueño, pero le fue imposible dormir algo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Se quedó allí tumbada, pensando, como lo había hecho durante toda la noche. Ese era el día de su boda. Su boda. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y su corazón comenzó a acelerar su pulso, frenéticamente. Se convenció a sí misma de que debía mantener la calma o si no todos se darían cuenta del tremendo grado de nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo.

Se levanto muy despacio y se miró a la cara en el gran tocador de color madera de su habitación. Su cara no se veía tan mal… Sería causa de los nervios.

Se vistió rápidamente con su ropa de siempre y salió de su cuarto, no sin antes, pararse y respirar profundamente, sabiendo el día tan ajetreado que pasaría.

Corrió la puerta deslizante, con sumo cuidado, intentado no hacer ruido. Salió de la mansión y se dirigió su sitio de reflexión. Se sentó al borde del estrecho y tranquilo río y miró a sus cristalinas aguas, los pequeños peces que por ellas cruzaban, las pequeñas ondas que dejaban a su paso… Recordó la conversación con Neji de la noche anterior… "… pero no imposibles ". Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, hasta el último rincón. ¿Podría ser que su vida al fin no tuviese un final tan nefasto? ¿Sería tan sólo una ilusión?

Miró hacia el horizonte y vio que el sol estaba ya un poco mas alto y decidió volver a la mansión.

- ¡¿Pero, dónde estabas? – gritó la voz de Momoka

Hinata se sobresaltó enormemente, y se llevó la mano al pecho

- Yo, lo siento... de verdad estaba…

- Bueno, no importa, venga corre a tu cuarto, debemos prepararte – le cortó la voz de Momoka.

Entre ella y un par de mujeres más arrastraron a Hinata hacia su cuarto, el cual estaba lleno de todo tipo de adornos y preparativos, productos para maquillar, productos para el cabello, de todo.

Sentaron a Hinata en una pequeña silla y enseguida la rodearon tres o cuatro mujeres.

- Bueno, manos a la obra.

Neji estaba ya vestido. Llevaba su traje tradicional gris, y ya tenía todo preparado. No paraba de reflexionar y de darle vueltas al tema en cada minuto. Así pasó toda la noche, cavilando sobre cómo sería su vida a partir de este día. Parecía mantener la compostura y tener bastante serenidad, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, estaba nervioso.

Justo en ese momento, unos leves toques en la puerta le obligaron a salir de sus pensamientos. Neji se acercó y la abrió, encontrando detrás de ella a Ko, el cual estaba también tradicionalmente ataviado.

- Ya es la hora, Neji- dijo decididamente

Neji asintió levemente con un simple gesto de su cabeza, y salió rápidamente de su cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia el salón principal de la mansión Hyuga.

Una vez dentro, se quedó impresionado. Tanto las ventanas como las puertas correderas del salón estaban abiertas, dando una gran sensación de luz y de calidez. Todo estaba pulcramente adornado con motivos blancos y pequeñas flores por todo el salón. Justo enfrente de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín estaba un pequeño altar de un blanco purísimo, detrás del cual se extendía el pequeño jardín, lleno de delicadas flores y árboles robustos.

Neji avanzó hasta quedarse situado al lado del impecable altar. El olor a jazmín llenaba la estancia, era sutil y refinado, y le daba un pequeño toque puro y floral a la sala.

Los pocos invitados a la discreta ceremonia estaban ya acomodados alrededor del altar, entre ellos Hiashi, el cual con unas de sus mejores galas esperaba en el otro extremo del altar.

De repente, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella apareció un pequeño grupo de dos o tres mujeres, entre las cuales estaba Hanabi ataviada con un sencillo kimono de un color pastel, y tras ellas estaba… Hinata.

Su pelo recogido en un sendillo moño, hacia que sus rasgos destacasen más. Su fina piel blanquecina, estaba ligeramente maquillada, dándole un toque más vivo. Sus ojos violetáceos destacaban como perlas al lado de su oscuro y brillante cabello. Su vestimenta, un sencillo kimono blanco, se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. De su pelo recogido, caían hacia un lateral pequeñas flores de lotto blancas, las cuales contrastaban perfecta y armoniosamente con el oscuro color de su pelo.

Avanzó, rodeada de las mujeres hasta el altar, en el cual le aguardaba Neji, el cual mostraba un claro asombro en su cara, como la mitad de los presentes.

Neji cogió la delicada mano de Hinata y ambos se situaron frente al altar, donde el viejo anciano del clan se colocó frente a ellos.

- Parece ayer mismo cuando nos colocábamos aquí para celebrar el nacimiento de Hinata- sama – dijo el anciano – y ahora, ésta se presenta ante el para unir el resto de su vida a este hombre- dijo señalando a Neji.

El anciano continuó su largo discurso y al final de éste dijo las palabras que cambiarían para siempre la vida de todos los allí presentes.

- … recordad, el amor no es algo pasajero, el amor es algo dificultoso, el amor todo lo sufre, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta… No busca su propio bien. El amor es una de las cosas más grandes y poderosas de este mundo… Podéis formular vuestros votos. dijo el anciano mirando primeramente hacia Neji.

Neji se giró y miró atentamente a Hinata, la cual temblaba de la propia emoción. Él apretó su mano y pronunció en voz alta:

- Yo, Neji Hyuga, prometo ser su esposo. Prometo protegerla, aún con mi propia vida cada día de ésta y prometo cuidarla hasta la muerte-

Hinata respiró profundamente y cogió la otra mano de Neji y le dijo, mirando a la profundidad de sus ojos:

- Yo Hinata Hyuga, prometo ser tu esposa. Prometo cuidarte y tratarte lo mejor que mi vida me permita. Prometo amarte para siempre.

Acto seguido ambos se inclinaron lentamente. Hinata no había pensado en ésta parte, y se inclinó nerviosa, imitando cada uno de los movimientos de Neji.

Cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, ambos cerraron sus ojos y sintieron ese cálido contacto de dos labios, suaves y sincronizados. Ese fue el beso que les cambió la vida para siempre.


	5. Paseando al alba

Desde el preciso momento en que sus labios se separaron todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Todos los familiares saludaron a la feliz pareja. Hiashi, delante de todo el consejo y la familia Hyuga, nombró a Hinata y Neji los sucesores del clan. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y de no ser por que Neji le cogía fuertemente la mano podría haber caído al suelo rotundamente. En menos de una hora estaba casada y era la hereda oficial del Clan Hyuga. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

La celebración fue sencilla. La familia comió en el gran comedor de la mansión y tras la comida, la cual duró gran parte del día, la feliz pareja fue conducida hasta su nuevo dormitorio, en el cual dormirían juntos, como un matrimonio. El rostro de Hinata se volvió de un color escarlata muy intenso. Ella no había pensado en eso.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y las mujeres junto con Hinata entraron en el baño principal del dormitorio, en el cual la ayudaron a quitarse en enorme kimono y a sustituirlo por un fino camisón de seda blanca en tirantes. Las mujeres salieron del baño e Hinata se quedó allí sola, sin saber como actuar. Ella no había pensado en la noche de bodas…

Se quedó allí sentada al borde la bañera de mármol blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Ella no estaba preparada para esto.

Se levantó cuidadosamente y muy despacio, como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese y se colocó frente al gran espejo. Con suma delicadeza, abrió el fino broche que mantenía el moño, dejando caer sus largos mechones oscuros sobre sus hombros.

Se situó frente a la puerta y respiró hondo varias veces, cogió el manillar de ésta y con dedos temblorosos la abrió.

Neji esperaba sentado sobre la enorme cama de color perlado, la cual había sido preparada expresamente para ambos.

Hinata se acercó hasta la cama, muy despacio debido al temblor de sus piernas. Neji, el cual observaba todo, hasta el más minucioso detalle, se percató del gran grado de nerviosismo que presentaba Hinata. Cuando ésta llegó hasta la altura de la cama se sentó suavemente a un lado de Neji. Él se giró lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

- No debe preocuparse por eso Hinata- sama, yo nunca aré nada que usted no quiera. Ese es un momento muy especial y no voy a arrebatárselo. – dijo Neji con voz clara y decidida.

Hinata alzó los ojos y le miró con una mirada cargada de nerviosismo.

- Pero, de verdad que… - dijo nerviosamente mientras se miraba las manos.

De pronto, notó como una suave y cálida mano le cogía y obligaba a levantar la mirada.

- De verdad – dijo Neji con una clara sinceridad en sus ojos violetas.

Durmieron en la misma cama, pero en los extremos de ésta, puesto que ambos necesitaban tiempo. Todos necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlo.

Cuando a penas habían asomado los rayos del sol por el horizonte, Neji se levantó con cuidado, procurando no mover mucho la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Salió, abriendo con mucho cuidado la puerta y abandonó la mansión Hyuga cuando todos aún dormían.

Paseó por las calles de la desierta aldea. Sólo unos pocos habían madrugado tanto como él y por ese motivo, el paseo estaba resultado muy bueno para reflexionar.

Justo cuando pasaron unos minutos una voz muy familiar le llamó desde la otra punta de la calle.

- Neji!

- Ah… Naruto- dijo Neji con gesto de fastidio, su paseo estaba resultando muy relajante hasta ese momento.

Un cansado Naruto llegó a la altura de Neji con la lengua fuera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó casi sin aliento.

- Eso sería mejor que lo preguntase yo, ¿no crees? Normalmente eres tú el que comienza el día a media mañana… - dijo Neji con voz burlona.

- La verdad es que tienes razón! Jeje, pero ahora mismo vengo de completar una misión. Por cierto, la vieja Hokage te estuvo buscando ayer, dijo que quería hablar contigo y que hoy se dirigiría a la mansión Hyuga…

- Está bien. iré a hablar con ella, adiós Naruto

Dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a Naruto a continuar una conversación. ¿Qué querría la Hokage?

Neji aceleró considerablemente y llegó a la torre donde la Hokage vivía y subió hasta su mismo despacho. Toco un par de veces a la puerta y tras escuchar un breve "Adelante" seguido por un sutil bostezo abrió con suavidad la puerta y entró en el despacho.

Tsunade se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio, con aspecto cansado, pero recompuso el gesto al ver a Neji.

- Neji! Estuve buscándote durante toda el día ayer, pero fue imposible verte por la aldea.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Neji – Tenía asuntos personales que atender.

Tsunade le miró con gesto pensativo pero luego volvió a relajar el gesto. Los asuntos familiares de los Hyuga nunca traían algo bueno.

- En fin, te mandé llamar por que es preciso que tú e Hinata partáis a una misión. Takaishi y Mikoto os acompañarán para ayudaros a traer la carga…

- ¿Carga ?- preguntó Neji curioso.

- Correcto, tanto tú como Hinata debéis ir a las aldeas próximas y conseguir tanto provisiones médicas como alimenticias para la guerra. En cuanto partamos la aldea se quedará sin un gran número de provisiones y es necesario que tengamos de sobra... nunca sabremos cuanto durará la guerra... – dijo tristemente Tsunade- Por eso mismo debéis traer todas la que podáis. El bosque y las aldeas están llenas de ladrones últimamente, por ello os necesito a ambos. Con vuestro Byukugan podréis captarlos desde lejos… Así que estad preparados, partiréis esta misma noche- concluyó la Hokage.

Neji respiró profundamente e hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la torre con el paso apresurado. Esto es lo último que necesitaba ahora, pasar varios meses fuera de la aldea con la presencia de Hinata a su lado durante todo el día. Todo sería aún más incómodo…

Llegó a la mansión Hyuga en poco tiempo y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, en el cual Hinata, ya vestida, cepillaba su largo cabello en el gran espejo del baño. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Neji se sobresaltó, pero poco después el sobresalto se convirtió en vergüenza y su rostro se volvió ligeramente rojizo.

- Neji... buenos…días…-

- Acabo de hablar con la Hokage, y esta noche partiremos a una misión de bastante tiempo, estate preparada- dijo Neji mientras abandonaba el cuarto.

Hinata se quedó allí plantada y sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Una misión? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Tendría que pasar meses con Neji fuera de la aldea… Definitivamente las cosas no comenzaban muy bien.


	6. Una vida nueva

- Vaya Naruto, ha hecho falta una guerra para que llegues puntual a las reuniones

- Ey, eso no es cierto… - digo Naruto en defensa propia

- Eso quisieras tú! – respondió Sakura

- Chicos dejadlo ya, lo importante es que estamos todos aquí ya reunidos – apaciguó Shikamaru – Recordad que estamos aquí para aclararnos sobre los grupos y las posiciones para el frente.

- Pero…- corto Tenten- hasta que no estén aquí las provisiones no podremos partir todo el grupo… de hecho por eso nos quedamos aquí… para esperar su llegada no?

- Claro... – pero espero que no se retrasen mucho más porque si no tendremos que ir en su busca – suspiró Shikamaru – recuerda que la misión estaba programada para unos tres cuatro meses aproximadamente y llevan 7 meses fuera… - dijo Shikamaru – Tsunade dijo que las últimas noticias que tuvo de ellos es que estaban bien pero tenían que disminuir el ritmo del viaje…

- Sí, eso no tiene mucho sentido – reflexionó Sakura – y sobretodo viniendo de Neji…

Todos andaban muy preocupados por ambos, estaban tardando casi el doble de tiempo del necesario en regresar de la misión y aunque Tsunade les informaba de vez en cuando, ellos no podían evitar preocuparse. La Hokage les había obligado a permanecer en un terreno cercano a la villa hasta la llegada de las provisiones y en cuanto estas llegasen se volverían a poner en marcha hacia el campo de batalla.

Todos estaban en una especie de campo provisional con grandes tiendas blancas que les resguardaban del frío y les facilitaba la espera.

Los días pasaban y ellos aguardaban su llegada.

Esa misma mañana, cuando se disponían a cocinar algo para comer Akamaru comenzó a ladrar en dirección al bosque con fuerza.

- ¿Qué ocurre Akamaru? – preguntaba Kiba

Akamaru continuó gruñendo hasta que de entre las sombras de los árboles se percibió unas cuantas siluetas moverse hasta el claro del bosque. Eran dos individuos vestidos con capas de color verde oscuro, los cuales siguieron corriendo hasta acercase al campamento.

- ¡Cuidado se están acercando unos individuos! – gritó Kiba, pero calló en cuanto vio que Akamaru movía enérgicamente el rabo hacia ellos.

Ambas figuras se plantaron delante de Kiba y de Akamaru y acto seguido una de ellas retiró la gran capucha que cubría su cara…

- Neji! – dijo Kiba mientras todos los demás acudían ante semejante alboroto.

- Es Neji, han llegado!- gritaban todos

Lee se abalanzó sobre Neji como si llevase años sin saber nada de su vida.

- Ey! Ya basta!- dijo Neji intentado quitarse a Lee de encima

Akamaru comenzó a tirar de la capa de la otra figura, la cual se quitó la capucha para dejando ver el sonriente rostro de Hinata Hyuga.

- Como fue todo? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en llegar? – preguntó Shikamaru – Tsunade nos dijo que tuvisteis que ralentizar el ritmo de viaje y nos asustamos porque no sabíamos nada más…

- Sí, tuvimos un contratiempo – dijo Neji – pero al fin estamos aquí – suspiró

- ¿Qué clase de contratiempo? – preguntó Tenten - ¿Estáis bien? – dijo con cara de preocupación hacia Neji…

Neji miró a Hinata durante unos segundos y asintió levemente. Hinata con cierto rubor en la cara comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su capa, dejando ver lo que fue un absoluto shock para todos los presentes. Una barriga redondeada surcaba el cuerpo de Hinata, muestra de que una vida crecía en su interior.

Todos se quedaron sin habla y un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

- Pero, ¿cómo ha podido pasar? Es decir… ¿quién?- preguntaba Sakura horas después, cuando las chicas preparaban sus mantas para dormir en una de las grandes tiendas blancas.

Hinata sintió como la sangre subía a su cara mientras respondía – Neji…

Sakura puso cara de total asombro y comenzó a preguntar – Pero, yo me he perdido algo, ¿desde cuando Neji y tú sois pareja? ¿Desde cuando … os lleváis bien? – preguntó Sakura sin rodeos.

- Esto... antes de salir hacia nuestra misión, Neji y yo… esto… nos casamos-

Sakura se quedó blanca, casi podía aparentar ser la pared de la tienda. Hinata sumamente avergonzada comenzó a contarle toda la historia sobre su boda secreta a Sakura, la cual escuchaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Pero, eso es muy injusto… tú deberías casarte por amor, no por un clan! – dijo Sakura con cierta rabia - ¿Y que tal con Neji? ¿Se comporta bien contigo?

- Sí, bueno, sobretodo desde hace varios meses... poco después de partir para la aldea vecina… aunque cuando le conté mi .. estado… no sabía como actuar – contestó Hinata con total sinceridad.

- Por eso tuvisteis que reducir el paso – dijo Sakura mirando hacia la perfectamente redondeada barriga de Hinata – pero, ¿Qué harás ahora? No puedes luchar estando embarazada.

- Losé – suspiró Hinata – pero permaneceré en el campo de batalla en la sección médica…

- Y Neji… ¿ que opina de eso? – preguntó un tanto preocupada

- Si fuese por Neji yo estaría de vuelta a Konoha – dijo tristemente Hinata – Él no quiere que vaya a la guerra, ni para ayudar… pero conseguí que entrase en razón y estaré ayudando hasta que cumpla los ocho meses y poco más, entonces después volveré ala aldea – contesto Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa – Neji dice que se niega a que su hijo nazca en un campo de batalla…

- Es comprensible – dijo Sakura mientras desplegaba una de las gruesas mantas – y que tal lleva eso de ser padre?

- Pues la verdad es que bien – dijo Hinata con una sonrisita – al principio se enfadó hasta consigo mismo… pero conforme pasó el tiempo fue cambiando de actitud – dijo Hinata

- Me alegro de que por lo menos las cosas estén bien – dijo Sakura mientras rozaba con la palma de la mano la gran barriga de Hinata.

- Neji, no ha sido el mejor momento para esto… - decía Shikamaru junto con Lee y Neji, los cuales cogían leña para el fuego – Estamos en plena guerra…

- Losé – dijo Neji con cierto enfado en su voz – No fue algo hecho a propósito… pero ahora lo hecho, hecho está…

Shikamaru reflexionaba en voz alta:

- Deberá dar a luz en el campo de batalla…

- Ni hablar! – le cortó Neji – Mi hijo no nacerá rodeado de guerra y sufrimiento.

- Pero Neji, Hinata tiene conocimientos médicos y la Alianza los necesita – dijo tranquilamente Lee – y sabes perfectamente que ya no puede viajar con la misma facilidad.

- Losé – contestó Neji- pero me niego rotundamente a pensar que Hinata debe dar a luz en una tienda de campaña en plena guerra… Alguna solución habrá.

Continuaron cogiendo leña, mientras minuto a minuto esa criatura crecía más y más en vientre de Hinata… Neji ya no sabía que hacer, necesitaba un milagro.


	7. Desde aquella noche

Llevaban horas caminando. Por fin, desde hacía tiempo, esperaban el momento de partir del improvisado campamento con las provisiones para el campo de batalla. Los acompañantes de Neji e Hinata se había dirigido a la aldea con las provisiones, mientras que éstos , al haber finalizado su tarea, se encaminaron junto con el resto del grupo hacia la guerra. A Neji no le gustaba nada la idea de que Hinata tuviese que viajar en su estado y mucho menos hacia una guerra, por lo que constantemente se preocupaba y le preguntaba:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas descansar un poco? – le preguntaba seriamente, mirándola a los ojos – si quieres podemos parar y darnos un respiro.

- No te preocupes – decía suavemente Hinata mientras se acariciaba el redondeado vientre – Estamos bien.

El resto del grupo observaba la escena con incredulidad. Era imposible que ambos se llevasen tan bien y sobretodo que fuesen a ser padres…

- Neji tiene razón – decía Sakura – no puedes caminar durante mucho tiempo sin descansar, eso podría perjudicarte tanto a ti como al bebé.

- Pero no quiero retrasar más al grupo… - decía Hinata con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

- ¡Pero es necesario! – dijo Neji con cierto enfado – No debes esforzarte demasiado... además, me lo prometiste – le reprochó Neji.

- De acuerdo – suspiró Hinata – Necesito descansar.

Pararon en un pequeño claro del extenso bosque, y mientras un grupo preparaba las grandes tiendas blancas y resto recogía algo de leña y se refrescaba la cara en el río cristalino. Hinata se sentó, apoyada sobre un árbol ancho en el pequeño claro, mientra notaba que el pequeño ser que se formaba en su interior se movía con inquietud. Era agotador. Comenzó a acariciar la piel de su vientre, justo cuando las patadas cesaron. Sonrío levemente y reclinó la cabeza contra el tronco del grueso árbol. Estaba agotada, desde luego no era tarea fácil viajar en esas condiciones, pero si no aparentaba vitalidad Neji no la dejaría ayudar en el campo de batalla… Neji. Cuánto había cambiado todo desde aquella noche que partieron hacia la aldea vecina…

_La__luna__brillaba__sin__cesar__sobre__el__oscuro__cielo.__Ya__estaba__todo__listo__y__esperaban__únicamente__a__sus__ayudantes.__Tsunade__había__insistido__mucho__en__que__deberían__ir__Neji__e__Hinata,__puesto__que__gracias__a__su__Byakugan__podrían__interceptar__ladrones__y__enemigos__con__mayor__facilidad__entre__la__espesura__del__bosque._

_Neji__observaba__hacia__el__cielo__con__la__espalda__apoyada__contra__el__muro__de__la__entrada__de__la__aldea,__impaciente,__odiaba__la__falta__de__puntualidad.__Cuanto__antes__partiesen__antes__acabaría__todo.__Hinata__por__su__parte__esperaba__sentada,__mirándose__las__manos__nerviosamente.__El__viaje__que__le__esperaba__podría__ser__el__más__desconcertante__de__su__vida,__pero__era__necesario,__debía__hacerlo__por__la__aldea.__Así__se__convenció__a__sí__misma._

_Cuando__sus__compañeros__llegaron__comenzaron__la__marcha__a__través__del__bosque.__Avanzarían__hasta__salir__de__los__alrededores__de__Konoha__y__acamparían__para__dormir__algunas__horas__antes__del__amanecer._

_El__grupo__avanzaba__sigiloso,__de__rama__en__rama,__de__árbol__en__árbol,__sin__cruzar__palabra._

_Cuando__llegaron__a__las__afueras__de__Konoha,__Neji__hizo__una__señal__y__todo__el__grupo__paró__en__seco.__Bajaron__a__tierra__firme__y__acordaron__pasar__allí__el__resto__de__la__noche.__Entre__todos__montaron__una__tienda__de__color__oscuro__y__de__tamaño__normal.__Justo__para__cuatro__personas._

_Todos__comieron__algo__ligero__y__se__metieron__en__la__tienda.__Takaishi__durmió__en__la__parte__e__fuera__y__a__su__lado__Mikoto,__su__hermana.__Al__lado__de__ésta__dormía__Hinata,__y__en__último__lugar__Neji.__Hinata__se__sentía__un__poco__violenta,__puesto__que__nunca__había__compartido__tienda__de__campaña__con__hombres__que__no__fuesen__sus__compañeros__de__grupo__y__se__quedó__quieta__y__tensa__durante__un__buen__rato.__Tenía__un__montón__de__preocupaciones__que__le__impendían__dormir,__tantas__cosas__… __hasta__que__una__voz__sonó__muy__baja__y__suavemente__a__su__lado._

_- __Si__no__duermes__nada__mañana__no__conseguirás__mantener__el__ritmo._

_Hinata__se__sobresaltó__al__oír__la__voz__de__Neji__y__dio__un__pequeño__respingó,__el__cual__fue__contenido__por__la__mano__de__Neji__que__se__colocó__sobre__su__brazo._

_- __Les__vas__a__despertar_

_- __Lo__siento__ – __se__disculpó__suavemente__Hinata__ – __es__que__no__consigo__dormir__nada__ – __continuó__sincerándose_

_- __Ya__me__he__percatado__ – __dijo__Neji__en__un__tono__de__voz__serio__ – __pero__debes__hacerlo__porque__si__no__mañana__no__podremos__avanzar__lo__que__tenemos__previsto__… __y__podrías__ser__una__carga__para__el__grupo_

_- __Lo__siento__… __-__dijo__Hinata__con__sentimiento__de__culpabilidad_

_Pasaron__los__minutos,__pero__Hinata__no__conseguía__dormirse__lo__más__mínimo.__Lo__que__Neji__le__había__reprochado__la__ponía__más__nerviosa__aún,__por__lo__que__le__era__imposible__relajarse._

_De__repente,__Hinata__sintió__como__tiraba__rápida__y__eficazmente__de__ella,__colocándola__sobre__justo__sobre__el__cuerpo__de__Neji.__La__sangre__subió__rápidamente__hasta__su__cara__en__cuanto__se__percató__de__donde__estaba,__pero__la__voz__de__Neji__sonó__dulcemente__en__ese__momento__en__la__oscuridad__de__la__noche:_

_-__Duerma_

_Unos__minutos__más__tarde,__Hinata__se__comenzó__a__relajar,__hasta__que__posó__su__cabeza__sobre__el__pecho__de__Neji,__escuchando__su__lento__y__acompasado__latido,__su__respiración__constante__y__en__ese__momento__comenzó__a__quedarse__dormida._

_Neji__notó__cuando__se__durmió,__y__comenzó__a__acariciar__suave__y__delicadamente__su__brazo.__Ni__él__mismo__sabía__porque,__pero__en__su__interior__algo__estaba__cambiando._

- Hinata, vamos a cenar algo, vamos

La voz de Lee la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo cual la sobresaltó. Se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió al campamento.

Tras cenar el grupo se adentró en la inmensa tienda de campaña. Había espacio de sobra dentro y todos dormían espaciosamente en sus mantas. Hinata se recostó en un extremo de la tienda y suspiró de alivio en cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el suelo, sobre su manta. Neji se tumbó justo a su lado, y en cuanto se acomodó cogió suavemente a Hinata y la abrazó, quedando únicamente su enorme barriga entre ellos. Y pensar que todo cambió desde aquella noche…


	8. Comienzan las consecuencias

Al poco de haber comenzado la marcha recibieron noticias de que la guerra estaba al borde de estallar, y que debían ser rápidos y llegar antes de lo previsto, por lo que el grupo comenzó a incrementar su ritmo para llegar lo antes posible.

Seguro que vas bien… ¿no? – le preguntaba Sakura a Hinata, las cuales se habían quedado algo rezagadas del grupo – recuerda que en cuanto te sientas mal debes avisarme…

Tranquila Sakura – decía Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara – puede que esté embarazada pero sigo estando en forma. Puedo aguantar algo más hasta que no paremos

De acuerdo… - dijo Sakura no muy convencida – pero recuerda que…

Cuando sienta algún dolor te avise. Lo sé – dijo Hinata terminando la frase.

Sakura la miró sonriente pero por dentro seguía preocupada, un viaje tan duro no es algo fácil para nadie y menos para una embarazada.

Y…habéis pensado ya algo sobre… ¿cómo se llamará?- preguntó Sakura en un susurró a penas audible para los demás que caminaban delante.

Hinata, que no se esperaba esa pregunta contestó, también en voz baja, y con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Pues la verdad es que hemos pensado algo, pero hasta que no nazca no se decidirá nada – sonrió levemente acariciando su vientre.

La verdad es que debe de ser una experiencia increíble… espero que sea una niña tan bella como tú

El rubor de Hinata iba en aumento

Yo preferiría que fuese un niño como Neji

¿Y Neji?

Neji quiere tener un niño que se parezca a su padre – contestó Hinata, mientras intentaba disimular la dificultad que le suponía hablar y caminar a un ritmo tan rápido.

Bueno, mirándolo por el lado bueno , se parecerá a ambos abuelos de una sola vez… - reflexionó Sakura

Alto!

Todo el grupo se detuvo en seco ante la voz de Shikamaru.

Hay un río cerca de aquí, lo conozco. Pararemos aquí para recoger agua y descansar un poco. Por lo que sé no hay otro río hasta las cercanías del campo de batalla. La mitad del grupo se encargará de recoger el agua y el resto buscaremos algo para coger.

Todo el grupo asintió y comenzaron sus tareas.

Hinata y Sakura continuaban hablando, esta vez con Tenten e Ino, las cuales estaban ayudando a recargar el agua.

¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer cuando llegue la hora del parto? – preguntó Ino, con cara de preocupación.

Pues la verdad es que no lo sabemos…- suspiró Hinata – neji no quiere que nazca en plena guerra pero, no hay muchas opciones…

Yo creo que lo más sensato es que des a luz en la tienda médica de la guerra…- añadió Sakura – Ten en cuenta que en ella estaré yo y algunos ninjas medicos más… Además si pretendes partir hacia la aldea poco tiempo antes de dar a luz el esfuerzo podría provocarte un adelanto y dar a luz en pleno camino… lo cual es mucho más peligroso…

Lo sé, pero tendré que hablar con Neji…

Por cierto – añadió Ino- Neji está algo más serio de lo habitual… ¡ Y mira que eso es difícil!

Hinata sonrió ligeramente mientras Sakura miraba a Ino con cara de homicida.

Está preocupado – contestó Hinata – eso es todo…

¿ Preocupado? ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar Ino.

Mira que eres corta! – contestó Sakura – Su mujer embarazada está realizando un duro viaje y se dirige nada más y nada menos que hacia un campo de batalla sin saber exactamente cómo dará a luz... creo que son motivos suficientes para estar preocupado… Además, se ha vuelto bastante protector con ella… – concluyó Sakura

De repente Tenten arrojó una de las cantimploras hacia el río y se fue de allí rápidamente.

¿Y a ésta qué le pasa ahora? – preguntó Ino

No lo sé… ella está rara desde hace un par de días- dijo Sakura recogiendo la cantimplora del río.

La mirada de Hinata se turbó y le inundó la preocupación. Uno de sus peores temores se estaba cumpliendo…

En ese momento los chicos avisaron de que la comida estaba lista y que todas terminasen y se acercasen a comer algo. Tenten no estaba allí. Estaba apartada, tumbada bajo la sombra de una gran árbol.

Hinata se sentó junto con los demás y comió algo de lo que habían traído los demás… Comió por el bebé, puesto que a ella se le habían cortado el hambre…

Tras la comida, todo el mundo se tumbó sobre la verde hierba y descansaron, mientras otros montaban guardia. Hinata terminó de empaquetar algunas provisiones más y buscó un lugar para descansar un poco. Escogió un lugar cerca del río y se sentó en él, siempre le habían gustado los ríos. Cuando apoyó su espalda sobre el árbol, le resultó incómodo y se retorció indefinidamente, buscando una postura buena. Estando embarazada era tan difícil sentirse cómoda… Justo en el momento en el que pensaba desistir alguien empujó su espalda hacia delante y se situó detrás de ella, justo entre el árbol y su espalda, y la empujó suavemente hacia él.

¿Te encuentras cansada?- preguntó la voz de Neji a detrás de ella.

Un poco – dijo Hinata apoyándose suavemente en el cuerpo de Neji

¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Neji – Creo que te conozco desde hace bastante para fijarme en que te ocurre algo…

Hinata guardó silencio y miró hacia el suelo.

Es por eso…- dijo Neji con gesto pensativo

Hinata asintió levemente. Él ya sabía a qué se refería. Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Se sentía culpable. Pero Neji la recogió y abrazó fuertemente a Hinata.

No quiero que pienses en eso…- dijo con voz firme – No tienes por qué sentirte mal…

Ella se dejó abrazar, mientras Neji colocaba las manos sobre el vientre de Hinata.

Él es el único por el que te debes preocupar-

Luego cogió las manos de Hinata y colocó las cuatro manos sobre el vientre redondeado, el cual comenzó a deformarse un poco, a causa del movimiento del bebé.

Lo alteras… - dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso parece… - dijo Neji.

Mientras en el otro lado del claro, Tenten descansaba mirando hacia el cielo con las manos en la cabeza… Pero sus reflexiones tuvieron que parar cuando un suliken pasó a su lado rápidamente, lanzado desde el otro extremo del bosque.


	9. Lo prometo

Llevaban ya viajando varios días y habían visitado varias aldeas. No habían tenido ningún percance, es más, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo por los alrededores de la villa, cosa que ponía a Neji bastante inquieto. No soportaba esa tranquilidad tan anormal. Por otra parte, Hinata no paraba de darle vueltas al comportamiento de Neji desde hacía unos días. Dentro de su mal humor por el ambiente en las aldeas, estaba bastante abierto con ella, lo cual hacía que Hinata tuviese cada vez más el presentimiento de que las cosas podrían cambiar, pero la indiferencia de Neji ante este cambio torcía un poco ese pensamiento. Para él es como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Saltaban de árbol a árbol, con movimientos todo lo rápidos y fluidos que le permitían la carga que llevaban a sus espaldas. Llegaría un momento en que tendrían que ir a pie, pero de momento se mantendrían en el aire, puesto que los bandidos desertores que habitaban por la espesura del bosque habían aumentado mucho desde que se confirmó que una gran guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cuando la noche comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque, levantaban un pequeño campamento puesto que la vista ya no era tan buena para el resto del grupo y eso era muy importante en una misión de ese tipo.

Cada noche que levantaban el campamento se repetía la misma rutina: buscaban algo para cenar, todos comían dentro de la tienda de campaña y seguidamente se acostaban. Siempre se acostaban en el mismo sitio y cada noche Neji abrazaba sutil y ligeramente a Hinata, lo cual hacia que el corazón de esta por poco se le saliese por la boca. Ella no sabía muy bien debido a qué se produjo este cambio en Neji, pero estaba agradecida de que por lo menos las cosas mostrasen cambios.

Esa noche no era distinta. La noche estaba en la mitad del cielo nocturno, brillante, casi podía iluminar el campamento. El frío ya comenzaba a entrar hacia la tienda, por lo que decidieron encender un pequeño fuego, alrededor del cual montarían guardia.

La primera guardia la llevó a cabo Neji, el cual se sentó al lado del fuego, con la vista fija hacia la lumbre.

Hinata no podía dormir. Era extraño pero parecía ser que aquello que le producía seguridad estaba fuera sentado, y por aquel extraño motivo no podía concentrarse en dormir y por si fuese poco, el frío de la noche comenzó a apoderarse de su manta. Decidió levantarse y calentarse en poco más al calor de la fogata. Le cambiaría el turno a Neji y así él podría descansar un poco.

Salió cuidadosamente de la tienda, procurando no despertar a Takaishi y a Mikoto, los cuales dormían profundamente enrollados en sus gruesas mantas.

Neji estaba sentado frente al fuego, con una pequeña manta marrón sobre sus hombros.

Hinata salió de la tienda, captando su atención rápidamente, y miró a Neji, el cual le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

Debería estar durmiendo y descansando- dijo con un tono serio.

No podía dormir – dijo en voz baja Hinata – además tengo frío ahí dentro… - dijo frotándose los brazos delante de la hoguera.

Neji la observaba atentamente, gesto que ponía nerviosa a Hinata, la cual seguía frotándose los brazos enérgicamente, intentando entrar en calor lo más rápido posible.

Éste se levantó poco a poco y se acercó a ella, colocando suavemente la manta que antes le cubría a él sobre sus hombros y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

Hinata le miró fijamente muy sorprendida.

Neji no… no hace…falta- dijo un poco nerviosa – tú también tienes frío – dijo mientras se quitaba lentamente la manta.

Neji hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviese.

Yo no tengo frío, por favor quédatela.

Gracias… - dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba frente al fuego, mirándolo fijamente.

Trató de respirar hondo y relajarse mucho antes de preguntarle lo que llevaba torturando su cabeza durante varios días.

¿Por qué…? – preguntó, pero Neji la cortó antes de que pudiese terminar de formular la frase.

Soy tu marido, Hinata – a ella le recorrió su espalda un pequeño escalofrío ante ese término- y prometí cuidarte durante el resto de mis días.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Así que se trataba de eso… debía cumplir con su deber. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo podría cambiar?

No dejó que se escapase ninguna lágrima de sus llorosos ojos, pero Neji al poco tiempo se levantó y la abrazó suavemente por detrás.

Dije que era de deber, pero no que lo hiciese por ello- dijo con voz suave – No te sientas mal…

Hinata sonrío ligeramente mientras cierto rubor se alojaba en sus mejillas.

Además, dije que siempre te protegería…

En cuanto el primer kunai atravesó al campamento improvisado, Neji se levantó rápidamente y colocó a Hinata justo a sus espaldas.

Nos atacan! - el grito de Shikamaru cruzó todo el claro – Desplegaos, no deben ser muchos y tened cuidado – gritó antes de desaparecer entre la maleza.

A partir de ahí, todo fue un caos.

Neji e Hinata activaron rápidamente su Byakugan, y atacaban a los enemigos más próximos, mientras el resto se metió entre la espesura del bosque y alguno ayudaba en el propio claro.

En uno de los momentos, uno de los ninjas intentó atacar a Hinata por detrás, pero ésta se percató y esquivó el kunai limpiamente, alejándose del campo de visión de Neji. Persiguió al ninja hasta otro lugar del claro el cual se percató de su embarazo y rió fríamente.

Con que estás embarazada, entonces no supondrás ningún riesgo –

Hinata hizo como que no le escuchaba y concentró una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano y en cuanto el enemigo se acercó para atacarla, ella le golpeó de lleno con suma rapidez. Él cayo de espaldas, pero justo en ese momento un kunai paso al ras de Hinata, de manera que le rasgó el brazo derecho. Ésta se encogió de dolor, pero se disponía a atacar rápidamente hacia el lugar del cual había salido el kunai cuando Kiba apareció y le asestó un golpe que le derrumbó al instante.

-¡ Vamos! ¡Sube! – le gritó a Hinata, la cual se subió sobre Akamaru y rápidamente salieron de aquella parte del campo de lucha.

Cuando regresaron a la parte del claro donde descasaban minutos antes Neji y los demás también regresaban desde el oscuro bosque.

Bandidos… - dijo Lee, ni siquiera llevaban bandana

¡Hinata! – dijo Neji mientras corría y la abrazaba, lo cual provocó que ésta soltase un gritito de dolor debido a su herida en el antebrazo.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntaba Neji mientras le quitaba la manga de la sudadera y examinaba minuciosamente la herida.

No es nada… me alejé sin darme cuenta de vosotros y luché contra uno de los bandidos pero otro me atacó por la espalda…- decía mientras su cara se contraía un poco de dolor cuando Neji presionaba cerca de la herida.

Miró a Kiba con cara de agradecimiento y a continuación apareció Sakura, exhausta.

-¿Hay alguien herido? – dijo casi sin aliento.

- Sí, Hinata tiene un rasguño en el brazo-

Sakura se acercó y examinó el rasguño de Hinata.

Es superficial, con limpiar un poco la herida y vendarla bien será suficiente…

Yo lo aré – dijo Neji – descansa un poco Sakura, me parece que nuestra estancia en este lugar acaba de concluir.

Sakura asintió gravemente con la cabeza y todos comenzaron a explorar la zona y recoer parte de sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo tras el asalto.

Neji e Hinata se dirigieron al río de nuevo, donde Neji se arrodilló en la orilla y mojó un pañuelo blanco, con el cual limpió suavemente la herida de Hinata.

Tenía una cara muy seria y ella se percató al instante.

¿Qué te ocurre, Neji?

Neji movió negativamente la cabeza, pero al poco tiempo contestó.

Prometí que te protegería… Me he puesto muy nervioso cuando te he perdido de vista…

Hinata le cogió suavemente la cara de manera que le mirase a los ojos.

Tú me proteges, pero no puedes evitar que me pasen este tipo de cosas.

Lo aré de aquí en adelante- dijo Neji mientras vendaba con cariño la herida y miraba Hinata fijamente – Lo prometo.

Ella sonrío ligeramente y le besó despacio y suave, disfrutando de él hasta el más mínimo segundo.


	10. Unión

Cada vez se acercaban más. Podían notar el frente de batalla a escasa distancia de ellos. Cada paso que daban les aproximaba más. Hinata caminaba preocupada. Pensaba tanto en el hecho de que el nacimiento de su hijo estuviese próximo como en que Neji tuviese que pelear en la guerra. Él le había asegurado que cuando comenzase el parto él estaría allí, acompañándola, pero estando en mitad de una guerra eso podría ser difícil.

Caminaba abstraída en sus pensamientos, mientras Tenten la observaba. Hinata nunca había sido objeto de su devoción, no era una mala persona, era muy agradable, pero los últimos acontecimientos estaban logrando que un peligroso sentimiento de rabia creciese en su interior. Ella siempre había apoyado a Neji y siempre lo consideró un gran amigo, y puede que más de eso; pero gracias a Hinata su destino y su futuro estaban ya marcados.

Déjalo ya – dijo la voz de Neji, llamando la atención de Tenten. Todos estaban caminado y conversando de manera que la conversación no se divulgase.

¿Dejar el qué…? – preguntó Tenten, mirando a Neji con cara de fingida curiosidad.

Lo sabes perfectamente y no me gusta nada – respondió muy serio y con voz firme.

Yo no le he hecho nada – dijo Tenten desafiante.

Le estás haciendo sentir mal y sabes que eso no le conviene a nadie y menos a una chica embarazada.

Si ella se siente mal es por su propia conciencia… Hasta ella misma conoce la envergadura de lo que ha hecho… - dijo con rabia

Ella no ha hecho nada – dijo Neji de forma fría

Ella te ha atado con ese estúpdo matrimonio y por si fuese poco con un hijo…

Ni se te ocurra meter a mi futuro hijo en esto – le cortó Neji de forma tajante – Además ella no tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido, tomó la mejor de decisión para su clan…

¿A costa de tu felicidad? – añadió Tenten con rabia

No fui el único afectado – dijo Neji fulminándola con la mirada – además, nadie te ha dicho que yo no sea feliz.

Tenten abrió sus ojos debido a la sopresa de ese último comentario y miró a Neji sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

Además, su embarazo no fue a propósito, ni cosa suya, en eso participan dos personas…- concluyó Neji – Eres mi amiga Tenten, siempre te consideré así, pero debes comprender que ella es mi esposa y la futura madre de mi hijo y haré lo que sea para intentar que nadie la dañe, así que déjalo ya.

Neji el dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a Tenten y caminó un poco más hacia delante, donde estaban todos los demás.

8 meses y poco más, Hinata – dijo Sakura después de examinarla cuando pararon para descansar esa noche – Vete haciéndote a la idea de que dentro de poco tendrás a tu hijo…

Losé –dijo Hinata cabizbaja – El viaje nos está llevando más tiempo del esperado…

No te preocupes Hinata – dijo Sakura sonriendo – Estarás en buenas manos, solo estaremos o Tsunade o yo, no permitiré que cualquiera se te acerque

Losé y gracias – dijo sonriendo débilmente – pero el caso es, que me gustaría que Neji estuviese conmigo, y con todo el aspecto de la guerra…

No te preocupes por eso ahora – le cortó Sakura – Neji estará allí, no te preocupes más que vas a conseguir provocarte el parto – dijo sonriendo Sakura

Hinata sonrió no muy convencida.

Sólo espero que todo vaya bien – dijo cerrando su sudadera, la cual estaba a reventar prácticamente por el volumen de la barriga de Hinata.

Por supuesto que sí – dijo Sakura mientras preparaba algunas mantas para la noche – por cierto, hay algo que llevo un tiempo queriendo preguntarte… aunque la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo – dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco.

Hinata se temía lo peor, ella no se ruboriaba fácilmente así que aquello que le iva a preguntar podría ser muy peligroso… Sakura se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

¿Cómo ocurrió? –

La cara de Hinata comenzó a coger un color rojo escarlata mientras se sobrecalentaba.

-¡Eso no! – rectificó Sakura- Eso ya se cómo, me refiero a, es decir, tú y Neji no os llevábais tan bien, y no me encaja, porque las fechas no coinciden con tu boda – reflexionó Sakura.

Hnata estaba sumamente roja pero aún así constetó en voz baja y temblorosa.

Tienes razón, el caso es que, nunca pasó nada en la noche de bodas…- dijo poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Ajám! Justo lo que pensaba pero entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

Bueno… - vaciló Hinata – lo cierto es que…

Llevaban poco más de un mes de viaje y habían sufrido algunos asaltos por el camino. Sin duda eran tiempos muy malos, pero gracias a los dos portadores del Byakugan no habían sufrido ningún tipo de daños. Eran simples bandidos que nunca se lo esperaban.

Cada día el cansancio aumentaba en el cuerpo de cada miembro del grupo, pero aún así los lazos parecían reforzarse, lo cual era un gran punto a favor. Lo mejor era el trabajo en equipo.

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea, la cual tenía a penas unas pequeñas casitas con pocos habitantes, y el grupo decidió parar para pasar la noche allí. Buscaron habitación para poder dormir, pero encontraron una casita que una amable anciana les acomodó para pasar la noche. En ella había dos habitaciones sumamente pequeñas, por lo que el grupo debía dividirse si no querían acabar unos encima de otros.

¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Mykoto

Hinata-sama y yo dormiremos en aquella de allí – dijo Neji – vosotros podéis dormir en la otra, creo que es algo más amplia…

No lo creo – suspiró Takaishi- pero bueno, habrá que tener fe. Mañana nos veremos aquí en este mismo pasillo en cuanto llegue el alba. Hasta mañana pues.

Ambos desaparecieron, quedando únicamente Neji e Hinata, la cual tenía una cara de vergüenza absoluta. ¡No se esperaba eso para nada!

Vamos- dijo Neji mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la habitación que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

Hinata le siguió un nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.

Se metieron en la pequeña habitación, la cual únicamente tenía un pequeño futón de aspecto bastante viejo aunque a la vez cómodo y una lámpara en una mesita pequeña.

Ambos colocaron bien el futón y se desprendieron de sus sudaderas y túnicas, metiéndose bajo una gruesa manta.

Hinata estaba al borde del infarto. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir muy cerca de Neji, pero solos en la misma cama era una historia completamente distinta.

Cuando ambos estaban tumbados dentro Neji habló en voz baja.

Es lo correcto. Como comprenderás, no podía dejar que mi esposa durmiese en una habitación distinta.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata. Él tenía razón, pero aún así todo le provocaba demasiada vergüenza y su corazón aumentaba el ritmo cardiaco con el más mínimo ruido, sobresaltándose.

Si sigues así conseguirás que te dé un infarto – comentó Neji en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hinata intentó sosegarse, pero la cosa no mejoró cuando Neji la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola.

Trata de calmarte, tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones – dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente con la palma de su mano la espalda de Hinata, aunque su tono de voz seguía siendo frío.

Hinata pensó que tenía razón. Sus emociones siempre la controlaban y ese era un gran punto del su fracaso.

Si quieres comenzar a cambiar debes empezar por ahí – concluyó Neji.

"Cambiar". En el fondo era eso, tenía que cambiar y dejar de ser una inútil, una carga. Así la consideraban todos, el propio Neji, hasta él pensaba que debía cambiar.

Su corazón fue entristeciéndose poco a poco con las últimas palabras de Neji, las cuales traían recuerdos muy desagradables a su memoria. Todas aquellas escenas y situaciones vividas desde su infancia comenzaron a agruparse en cu cabeza, dañando su corazón. Intentó alejarlas, pero era imposible.

Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, aunque Hinata luchaba por remediarlo. Todo le dolía tanto. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, suficiente para que Neji advirtiese que algo iba mal. Miró a Hinata y le preguntó suavemente.

¿Estás bien?

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Hinata háblame, por favor – dijo Neji – intentando que levantase la cabeza, pero ella se resistía.

Neji suspiró. Cogió suavemente su mentón e intento que levantase la cara.

Mírame

Hinata obedeció temblorosa ante la insistencia de Neji, el cual pudo observar las lágrimas que brotaban finamente de sus ojos. Con su propia mano las limpió y colocó su frente junto a la de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Hinata movió la cabeza negativamente. Sabía que si comenzaba a hablar su voz se quebraría y ya nada podría pararla.

Pero Neji insistió más aún.

Por favor, habla-

Pero en el momento en que Hinata abrió la boca para intentar decir algo un sollozo rompió su voz.

Neji la abrazó de nuevo, con más fuerza aún.

Tranquila… - le susurraba al oído suavemente

Hinata permaneció llorando durante un buen rato hasta que los susurros y las caricias de Neji consiguieron apaciguarla un poco, o por lo menos lo suficiente para dejar de llorar. El cansancio era horrible, puesto que ella se sentía más sensible que de costumbre.

Neji la observaba en todo momento. Ella necesitaba eso, en cuanto se liberase de toda esa carga que llevaba dentro todo le iría mucho mejor.

Hinata levantó la cara con sus delicados ojos violetáceos hinchados por el llanto.

Neji los acarició y sin previo aviso o explicación sus labios se unieron. Al principio todo suavemente hasta que poco a poco el ritmo comenzó a aumentar y su ritmo cardiaco también.

Neji comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Hinata y comenzó a bajar hasta posar su mano en su torneado muslo. Hinata por su parte besaba a Neji acariciando su pecho fuerte tras sus duros entrenamientos. Ambos comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente, creando un momento único, mágico. Poco a poco comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas, ni ellos mismo sabían porqué.

Conforme la noche de adentraba la pasión crecía y el calor aumentaba, hasta que ambos se unieron, terminando de sellar ese pacto que habían pronunciaron hacía un mes.


	11. Te pareces a él

"Ya falta poco, ya falta poco"

Eso pensaba Hinata interiormente. Intentaba convencerse así misma de que estaban cerca del campamento, de que ya estaban casi allí... Pero el dolor a intensificaba a cada momento. Desde hacía poquísimos días comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más pesada y con un cansancio mayor. Su vientre crecía día a día, y ella lo notaba cada vez más y más pesado. No le dijo nada a nadie, incluso a Neji. Sabía que si decía algo, éste pondría el santo en el cielo y se preocuparía muchísimo por su salud, incluso no la dejaría seguir viajando. Pero debían llegar ya, bastante retraso estaban sufriendo por su culpa. Les necesitaban allí, y ella no iba a ser la carga. No otra vez.

Pero por más que se repitiese su propósito mentalmente, cada vez era más difícil seguirlo. Hacía unas escasas horas había comenzado a notar unos pinchazos en la parte baja de su vientre, pero a cada rato se intensificaban más y más. Ella estaba ya al límite de su capacidad de aguante, y su rostro comenzaba a verse más pálido de lo habitual.

Pero por suerte nadie lo había notado. Muchos de ellos estaban en un estado similar debido al esfuerzo del viaje, así que no tendría que preocuparse por eso… de momento.

Sin previo aviso, notó como un líquido caliente bajaba por sus piernas, a la vez que su cuerpo se libraba de una especie de "peso". Imposible. No podía ser.

Hinata se quedó aún más blanca de lo habitual y se paró en seco.

Cuando todos lo notaron, pararon y la miraron. Al principio no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Sakura corrió y sujeto a Hinata, antes de que ésta cayese al suelo de la impresión.

¡Mierda! ¡Hinata deberías haberlo dicho! – gritó mientras la sentaba en el suelo.

¡¿Qué le pasa? – gritó Neji, colocándose al otro lado de Hinata

¡Ha roto aguas! – gritó Sakura histérica – El parto podría comenzar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Neji, clavando los ojos fijos en los de Sakura, con absoluta determinación.

Hay que llegar al campamento. Ahora

Tanto Shikamaru como Ino se adelantaron con respecto al grupo, para dar la voz de alarma en la tienda médica y preparar todo lo antes posible.

Sakura y el resto del grupo avanzaban a compás de Neji, el cual iba más despacio, saltando lo más suavemente posible de árbol o árbol.

La cara de Hinata reflejaba dolor, sobretodo con cada salto que Neji daba. Neji la observaba, sufriendo con ella, por verla así. Pero aceleró todo lo posible, debía llegar al campamento cuanto antes.

- No puedo aguantar más Neji… ya viene- decía Hinata en voz baja, conteniendo su respiración para no aullar de dolor.

La tensión y la desesperación se palpaban desde fuera. Y Neji pensaba y se despreciaba, por haber permitido que esto llegase a tanto. Por no haberla retenido cuando quiso continuar con la misión. Era un estúpido.

Tras un rato que se hizo eterno, consiguieron llegar al campamento, en el cual la tienda médica esperaba, lista y con un apartado rodeado por cortinas en el cual una camilla estaba ya preparada.

Entraron a una velocidad inhumana y Sakura comenzó a dar órdenes de forma rápida y precisa.

¡Neji, tumba a Hinata en la camilla! ¡Aiko prepara todos los utensilios quirúrgicos! ¡Tenten en cuanto comience, tú y Kaori le sujetaréis las piernas a Hinata!...

Neji se disponía a depositar a Hinata en la camilla con delicadeza, pero ésta se aferró a su capa d camuflaje con desesperación.

-¡NO me dejes sola por favor, no te vayas! – suplicaba Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Shhhh, tranquila – le susurraba mientras acariciaba su rostro – No voy a ir a ninguna parte, tranquila – decía Neji, mientras colocaba un brazo tras la espalda de Hinata – Estoy aquí, contigo.

Hinata comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero pronto los intensos dolores y la inmensa presión que sentía la hacían tensarse de dolor.

Hinata sé que es difícil- decía Sakura intentando que su voz sonase relajada – pero tienes que relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. En cuanto cuente hasta tres comenzarás a empujar de acuerdo? Tranquila.

Tente y Kaori sujetaron sus piernas a la señal de Sakura, haciéndole más fácil la tarea del empuje.

Venga, ¿preparada? Tres, dos, uno – Hinata emitió un gemido de esfuerzo mientras apretaba fuertemente, con la ayuda de Neji que la sujetaba.

Muy bien, Hinata, lo estás haciendo muy bien – decía Sakura tras una sábana blanca – Venga. Tres, dos, uno.

Hinata apretaba más y más, y su cara se volvía cada vez más roja, debido al esfuerzo.

Vamos, carió, lo estás haciendo muy bien – le susurraba Neji en voz baja a su oído – Ya lo tienes…

Venga Hinata una poco más! – decía Sakura - ¡Ya casi está!

Hinata empujaba y empujaba, hasta que noto esa sensación, algo estaba saliendo.

Y se decidió, cogió las pocas fuerzas que tenía y empujó.

Buuuuuuuuuuaaaaa!

El llanto desconsolado de un bebé inundó la blanca tienda médica.

Hinata se recostó, agotada por el esfuerzo, mientras Neji la sostenía y la besaba suavemente.

Muy bien, Hinata. Estoy orgulloso de ti..- decía mientras juntaba su frente con la suya y ella sonreía suavemente.

Enhorabuena, tenéis un primogénito!- dijo Sakura con una alegría plasmada en su voz – Ino, hazte cargo de él- dijo pasando al recién nacido con sumo cuidado hasta sus brazos – voy a encargarme de su madre.

Madre. Esa palabra sonaba muy extraña en los ojos de Hinata, la cual notó como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y un cansancio de apoderaba de cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Abrió lentamente los párpados, pudiendo vislumbrar algo entre sus finas pestañas. Veía un techo blanco, con una tenue iluminación.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo, lo cual la hizo no intentar moverse más. Pero de repente, los recuerdos saltaron a su mente…

-¡Mi bebé!- gritó Hinata, muy sobresaltada, intentando incorporarse.

-Shhhh!- le susurró alguien a su lado, mientras la suave mano de Neji la empujaba otra vez hacía la almohada.

Hinata enfocó un poco la vista, mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, pudiendo ver a Neji sentado en una vieja silla a su lado.

Está bien, tranquila- sonrió Neji, sin soltar la mano de Hinata, mientras en la otra sostenía una pequeña criatura en una aterciopelada manta blanca.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y ante la risa de Neji, éste la ayudó suavemente a incorporarse, colocando la almohada en su espalda.

Ella miraba fijamente a la manta blanca, a la cual Neji besó y colocó suavemente en el regazo de Hinata.

Una pequeña criatura de piel blanca mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y dormía profundamente.

Es un niño- dijo Neji – es nuestro hijo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Hinata, gruesas y abundantes.

Neji sonrió y se recostó en el borde de la cama, abrazando a Hinata, abrazándolos a ambos, mientras besaba la cara de ésta.

Hinata acariciaba el rostro del pequeño niño de pelo castaño.

Habrá que ponerle un nombre- susurró Neji en su oído.

Hinata asintió, dejando que algunas lágrimas más cayesen.

Hiro…- dijo en voz baja – Hiro Hyuuga.

Neji asintió sonriente – Me gusta, Hiro Hyuuga- concluyó mientras besaba suavemente la cabeza de su recién nacido hijo con ternura.

En ese momento, alguien abrió rápidamente las cortinas, dejado ver el rostro cansado y sudoroso de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata se quedó petrificada, mientras Neji tensaba su cuerpo preparado para cualquier cosa.

Hiashi se acercó lentamente hasta el borde de la cama, extendiendo los brazos hacia Hinata.

Déjame verlo – dijo, con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Hinata extendió los brazos, depositando al bebé en los de su padre, ante la atenta mirada de Neji.

Hiashi lo cogió con sumo cuidado, debido a la pérdida de práctica y miró fijamente al pequeño, el cual abrió un poco los ojos, dejando ver una fina raya grisácea.

Hiashi sonrió suavemente., susurrándole:

Eres igual que tu abuelo Hizashi-


	12. ¿Qué hacer?

-Por un momento pensé…

-Ya – cortó Neji – pero lo importante es que se ha tomado la noticia bastante bien… Demasiado, la verdad – dijo Neji mientras acariciaba el hombro de Hinata suavemente, pensativo.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente. La verdad es que no esperaba para nada la reacción de su padre. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada reflexionó mucho sobre el tema. Al fin y al cabo estaba casada, y su padre esperaba que le proporcionase un heredero a Neji, por ello no debía preocuparse. Pero estuvo pensándolo mucho y llegó hasta a surgir miedo en su interior ante la idea. Neji siempre se mantenía serio y callado ante estos pensamientos, pero insistía en que, llegado el momento, si fuese necesario el la protegería, los protegería.

Cuando dio a luz la verdad es que eso era en lo último en lo que podría haber pensado, pero cuando vio aparecer a su padre su sangre de heló. Para su sorpresa, se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo esperado. Por lo que parece la idea de que el primer descendiente del clan sea un varón le causó bastante agrado.

Hiro se removió un poco, volviendo a quedarse dormido profundamente. Hinata lo miraba sin pestañear. Era suyo. Ellos lo habían creado. Era algo tan milagroso…

Justo una interrupción en la tienda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo te encuentras, Hinata? – preguntó Sakura con aspecto cansado. Parecía ser que la guerra comenzaba a crear estragos en sus compañeros.

Bien, la verdad. Un poco molesta pero estoy bien – respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Y se fijó por primera vez en que había alguien tras Sakura. Tenten observaba la escena con cara de preocupación. Sakura percibió que Hinata la había visto ya, por lo que entró decididamente en la tienda, se acercó a Hinata y cogió con cuidado al pequeño Hiro de sus brazos.

- Hiro, ven con tu tía Sakura. Tus papis tienen que hablar de cosas de mayores – le susurró al pequeño, mientras se lo llevaba a fuera de la tienda.

Tenten se quedó allí, inmóvil mirando hacia el suelo. Respiró hondo y miró hacia Neji.

Me gustaría hablar con ella – dijo serenamente.

Neji permaneció estático, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en ella. Pero Hinata acarició su brazo para llamar su atención, de manera que éste la escuchase.

Neji, no pasa nada. Déjame hablar con ella-

Éste se giró lentamente para depositar un rápido beso en la frente de Hinata y decirle en voz baja a ésta:

Si me necesitas, llámame – dijo y se levantó ágilmente de la cama, saliendo rápidamente de la tienda, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Tenten, en señal de advertencia.

Tenten se acercó lenta e indecisamente a Hinata, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Yo… esto… lo siento – dijo de forma insegura – No pretendía hacer más duro tu embarazo, que ya de por sí lo era… Simplemente me sentía frustrada – dijo mirando a los ojos de Hinata, sincerándose.

Hinata miró a Tenten con cara de lástima y dijo en voz baja.

Yo también lo siento… Tenten

Esto pilló a Tenten totalmente desprevenida, pero sin embardo escuchó a Hinata atentamente.

Imagino lo duro que ha tenido que ser para ti… todo esto. Yo nunca pretendía hacerte daño…

Yo…- respondió Tenten – lo único que quería era no ver sufrir a Neji. Pensaba que todo era absolutamente por compromiso y que su vida ahora estaría ligada de por vida a la tuya, que sería una especie de condena para él… como un servicio a la rama principal…

En principio fue así…- la cortó Hinata – por lo menos eso pienso. Pero poco a poco todo fue cambiando, hasta lo que es ahora – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenten sonrió suavemente.

No puedes esperar que te trate como a mi mejor amiga- dijo desvaneciendo un poco su sonrisa- por lo menos no de momento…

Losé – respondió Hinata manteniendo la suya – no te preocupes.

Neji salió fuera de la tienda, preocupado por lo que pudiese suceder dentro.

Se hace extraño, eh?

La voz de Shikamaru, proveniente de uno de los laterales de la tienda, lo sorprendió.

Pensaba que estarías en el campo de batalla

Estamos en pleno descanso- contestó Lee, señalando un vendaje con el que enrollaba su malherida mano.

Neji sonrió amargamente y se recostó junto con ellos en la parte exterior de la blanca tienda.

Sí, todo es muy extraño… - dijo pensativo

¿Vas a combatir? – le preguntó relajadamente Shikamaru – Recuerda que ahora tienes una esposa y un hijo…

Losé – dijo Neji con un suspiro

En ese momento Tenten abandonó la tienda, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Neji, el cual entró seguidamente en ella.

Esa misma noche trasladaron a Hinata a una pequeña tienda supletoria que habían montando sólo para ella, la cual estaba situada cerca de la tienda médica.

Neji no fue al campo de batalla durante todo el día, y pretendía pasar la primera noche con Hinata y Hiro, lo cual implicaba que tampoco iría. Pensaba mucho y meditaba sobre su futuro. El continuaría luchando, puesto que eso era lo que siempre había hecho, pero Hinata… ¿Cómo se sentiría ella cuando él estuviese fuera?

Hacía frío. Neji había ido a por algo para cenar, aunque Hinata no tenía hambre. No sabía como cuidar a un bebé. Esa tarea era de las madres, pero la suya no estaba allí para enseñarle. El pequeño Hiro se despertó, inquieto. ¿Tendrá hambre? Imposible, acababa de comer hacía menos de una hora… ¿Estará sucio? Tampoco… ¿Qué le pasa?

Hinata se agobiaba cada vez más, además todavía no tenía mucha experiencia cogiendo a bebés tan pequeños como él.

Hiro lloraba ahora a lágrima viva, e Hinata trataba de calmarlo, sin éxito. Neji entró en la tienda, cerrándola bien a su paso, asegurándose de que el frío penetrase lo mínimo posible. Se giró a vio a Hiro, berreando en los brazos de una indecisa Hinata.

¿Qué le ocurre?

¡No lo sé…! – contestó Hinata con cierto tono de desesperación – Lleva así un buen rato y no consigo hacer que se calme…

La cara de Hinata era de verdadero nerviosismo, por lo que Neji dejó la pequeña bolsa con algo de comida en el suelo y cogió despacio al pequeño Hiro, el cual lloró aún más.

Poco a poco, bajo el lento y pausado respirar y el relajante movimiento que el cuerpo de Neji realizaba, el pequeño Hiro comenzó a disminuir su llanto, para poco a poco quedarse dormido.

Debes estar tranquila- dijo Neji con serenidad – Si tú te pones nerviosa se lo transmites a él… - añadió mientras colocaba al pequeño en un cesto de color miel, lleno de gruesas y suaves mantas. Lo tapó con cuidado y se acercó a Hinata, la cual mirada fijamente hacia el suelo.

¿Lo haré bien…Neji? – dijo mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

Claro que sí – dijo Neji sentándose a su lado – Es la primera noche, Hinata, no puedes esperar que todo vaya bien – concluyó mientras acariciaba la espalda de su mujer.

Hinata asintió lentamente en un gesto afirmativo, mientras Neji se colocaba delante de ella y se agachaba a su altura. Cogió lentamente su barbilla y tiró con suavidad de ella, hasta que le miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo seriamente

Ella no podía esperar menos. Él ya la conocía demasiado bien, era imposible disimular.

Pero se sentía cansada, no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar con claridad, y un agobio se apoderó de ella, por lo que las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos grises.

Neji, quien con poco ya comprendía todo, la abrazó fuertemente y la cogió como si de una pequeña niña se tratara.

Demasiadas emociones en un día… - dijo en voz baja.

Hinata, la cual poco a poco recuperaba la calma, le dijo seriamente:

-¿Mañana irás al campo de batalla, verdad?

Neji no supo que contestar a eso. Se quedó sin respuesta. Estaba dudando , indeciso, sobre qué responder a eso. Ni el mismo lo sabía.

No lo sé…- respondió quedamente, con sinceridad.

Hinata se incorporó lentamente y besó a Neji. Le besó con suavidad, pero poco a poco el beso se hacía más profundo y más intenso. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Hinata le miró con gesto triste. Él se tumbó sobre las mantas y la atrajo a él, abrazándola con fuerza y besando su pelo, su cara; susurrando palabras de serenidad en su oído, mientras acariciaba lentamente su brazo, hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Neji salió de la tienda, estirándose como un gato, intentado despejar su mente. Hiro no les había permitido dormir demasiado, pero aún así él no tenía sueño. Miró hacia e horizonte, donde el sol asomaba sus primeros rayos. Colocó bien su chaleco verde y se ajustó fuertemente la bandana con el símbolo de la hoja. Cerró los ojos un instante, respirando profundamente, y salió disparado hacía la profundidad de la maleza.


	13. En la gran tienda blanca

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Neji partió al campo de batalla. Aunque estaba cerca, nadie podría saber con exactitud dónde se encontraba, ni en qué sector de la guerra estaba. Era todo horrible.

Poco a poco, la relación con el pequeño Hiro mejoraba e Hinata había conseguido un buen manejo con él. Desde que Neji se fue, ella había decidido ayudar como fuese, asi que ponía en práctica todo lo que sabía en la tienda médica, junto a Sakura.

Como cada mañana, cogió de su cesta al pequeño, no sin antes detenerse un instante para acariciar su pequeña cabecita sonriendo levemente, se parecía mucho a su padre. Cogió una gruesa manta y colocó al bebé en ella, atándola por la espalda de manera que Hiro quedase en su pecho, sujeto firmemente por la manta, así ella podía trabajar sin necesidad de dejarlo sólo en ningún lado.

Salió de su tienda, la verdad es que el frío se notaba a esas horas, y caminó hatsa la cercana tienda médica, donde se metió rápidamente para refugiar el pequeño del frío.

- Buenos días, Hinata - dijo Sakura con gesto cansado, se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando sin parar

-Deberías descansar un poco- respondió Hinata - No eres de piedra y tú cuerpo tiene un límite

- Sí...- respondió seriamente - pero el número de heridos que llegan cada día tampoco tiene límite...

Hinata asintió gravemente.

- Bueno, pero ya estoy yo aquí asi que por lo menos podrías descansar un par de horas - dijo Hinata con una ligera sonrisita.

Sakura le devolvió la leve sonrisa, pero la miró con gesto serio.

- Tú sí que no deberías estar aquí trabajando-

- Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el parto y necesio hacer algo por la villa - ya habían tenido esa discusión un millón de veces desde que Hinata dijo que quería formar parte del equipo médico hacía un par de días.

- Está bien, sé que no podré convencerte de locontrario... Voy a descansar un poco, ¿deacuerdo? Si ocurre cualquier incidente avísame de inmediato.- concluyó Sakura mientras salía lentamente de la gran tienda blanca.

La mañana fue bastante agitada. Cada vez más y más heridos y enfermos llegaban a la tienda, y a saber cuántos no habrían conseguido llegar a dicha tienda. Hianata curaba y vendaba a toda velocidad, deseando evadir su mente y no pensar en él. Cada vez que entraba un herido el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero cuando no veía ese ansiado rostro volvía a recuperar su pulso normal.

En una de las ocasiones, Hinata vendaba a un joven ninja, el cual estaba muy agradecido con ella, y derrepente cuatro ambus llegaron a la tienda buscando con la vista a Sakura. Hinata les respondió en voz autoritaria:

- Ella no está ahora mismo, está en su descanso. ¿Qué pasa?

- Venimos con una noticia. Existen tres ninjas de los que no tenemos ni rastro, no están en el censo de las bajas ni en el de los heridos. No sabemos nada de ellos.

El pulso de Hinata se incrementó muy rápidamente. Tenía un horrible presentimiento.

-Los ninjas son Rock Lee, Shino Aburame y ... Neji Hyuga.

El mundo se volvió borroso para Hinata la cual por poco cae al suelo si no fuese por la sujeción de Sakura, la cual había regresado justo a tiempo, avisada por un ayudante.

- Siéntate, y respira hondo - Le dijo seriamente mientras cogía al pequeño Hiro en brazos, y se volvía para encarar a los cuatros enviados.

- Por aquí no han pasado, seguid buscándolos, no pueden estar muy lejos.

Los cuatro ambus desaparecieron ágilmente y Sakura comenzó todo el dispositivo de búsqueda.

- Ryo, llama al grupo de búsqueda y rastreo e informa de que tres de nustros ninjas han desaparecido. Ko, ve e informa al resto de los capitanes de los grupos.

- Hai!- respondieron ambos, mientras desparecían rápidamente.

Hinata estaba allí, sentada, en estado de shock. Sakura se acercó y se colocó a su altura, mirándola a los ojos.

- Él está vivo, seguro-

Hinata reaccionó y miró seriamente a Sakura. Se puso en pie y cogió al bebé, el cual ahora lloraba a lágrima viva. Parecía que hasta él mismo percibiese todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasaron tres o cuatro días y el histerismo de Hinata iba en aumento. Intentaba ayudar todo lo posible, para no pensar en ello, pero internamente rezaba y rezaba por que Neji estuviese bien. Cuando estaba en su tienda alimentando a Hiro, alguién irrumpió en ella. Hinata se sobresaltó pero al ver que era Sakura relajó su postura.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura la miró con gesto triste y dijo muy despacio.

- Han encontrado a los tres ninjas desaparecidos.

Hinata la miraba, muda.

- Dos de ellos están heridos graves pero, el tercero... ha muerto. Todavía no se conocen las identidades exactas, pero quiero que estés preparada para todo. Ya vienen.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y pasar lentamente. Cuando los encargados especiales aparecieron con ellos el pulso de Hinata se detuvo momentáneamente.

Entraron rápidamente en la tienda médica y los depositaron sobre tres camillas, dejando ver sus heridos rostros. Los médicos rápidamente actuaron, llevándose a los dos heridos e interveniendo con rapidez, mientras otros médicos, incluída Sakura intentaban por todos los medios a aquel cuerpo sin vida. El cuerpo de Shino Aburame.


	14. Los milagros continúan

To do era demasiado confuso. Hinata permanecía ahí, de pie con el pequeño Hiro en brazos, el cual lloraba ahora incesantemente. Sakura permanecía intentando reanimar a Shino, el cual estaba tendido en una camilla, tras un biombo blanco que había sido colocado después de su llegada. Tras largos minutos que parecieron ser horas, Sakura salió de tras del bimbo y miró a Hinata con gesto de cansancio y esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa. Shino se había salvado.

Avanzó hasta Hinata, la cual permanecía quieta, en estado de shock. Cogió a Hiro cuidadosamente mientras le susurraba tiernamente.

Vale, pequeño. Tu madre y tu padre tienen mucho que hablar – dijo, alejándose con él en brazos, no sin antes mirar a Hinata y señalar con la cabeza un bimbo blanco que había en el otro extremo de la tienda.

Hinata se quedó ahí, quieta y sin valor para llevar a cabo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Pero luego reaccionó. Era Neji, era él.

Echó a correr y llegó rápidamente al biombo blanco que Sakura le había señalado previamente. Deslizó la blanca tela rápidamente, para encontrarse con él. Estaba tumbado en la camilla y una venda blanca recorría su hombro y su tórax. Tenía heridas de menor gravedad por todo el cuerpo y sus niveles de energía eran muy bajos.

Se acercó lentamente, sentándose al lado de la camilla en una vieja silla que crujía un poco al usarla. Cogió su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola, sin creerse que realmente le estaba tocando, que realmente estaba ahí. Sin darse cuenta, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

No…- susurró la voz de Neji

Hinata le miró con cara de sorpresa y vio como sus ojos comenzaban a entre abrirse.

No… llores..por favor

El pecho de Hinata comenzó a moverse violentamente, dejando escapar varios sollozos y besando la mano de Neji.

Él acarició su cara, quitando algunas lágrimas que rápidamente eran remplazadas por otras. Finalmente, Hinata apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Neji, el cual hizo un leve gesto de dolor, pero rápidamente miró con gesto tierno a Hinata, la cual lloraba amargamente sobre su pecho y la abrazó tierna y torpemente con sus brazos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero poco a poco los sollozos de Hinata fueron desapareciendo gimoteando levemente aún sobre el pecho de Neji.

Levantó su cara para mirarle, con sus ojos hinchados. Neji los acarició suavemente y volvió a colocar su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Hinata.

Te he echado de menos… - susurró ella en voz baja y pastosa.

Él sonrió levemente.

Y yo a vosotros

De repente, la cortina se abrió, dejando ver a Sakura, la cual avanzaba con una sonrisa y el pequeño Hiro en brazos.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos mientras Hinata le dedicaba a Sakura una mirada de agradecimiento y cogía al pequeño en brazos. Sakura volvió a escabullirse por la blanca cortina. Hinata avanzó hasta la camilla y susurrando en voz muy baja.

Eh, pequeño, mira quien ha vuelto

Neji miraba fijamente a Hinata, la cual depositó con sumo cuidado al bebé en los brazos sus brazos.

Hiro se removió un poco debido al cambio de brazos, pero rápidamente volvió a dormirse, plácidamente.

Neji miraba fijamente la carita del pequeño, para reflejar en su rostro una tierna sonrisa.

Cuánto has crecido, hijo mío- dijo mirando a Hinata

Ésta sonrió y acarició la cara de Neji.

Sí, tengo la certeza de que cuando crezca un poco más será igual que su padre. Aunque ahora es la viva imagen de su abuelo.

Sí – asintió Neji – es igual que él.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:...:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:...:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:...:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y Neji poco a poco se recuperó, aunque debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones debía estar en reposo hasta que su cuerpo se hubiese repuesto completamente. Se instaló en la pequeña tienda donde estaba Hinata, tumbado en un delgado colchón de la tienda médica y con un gran número de gruesas mantas sobre él.

Esto no es necesario para nada – se quejaba a Sakura

Eso lo decidiré yo, querido amigo- dijo Sakura sonriente – Te quedarás aquí tumbadito hasta que yo lo decida. Y da gracias de que Hinata me ha convencido de que te deje estar aquí.- concluyó saliendo de la tienda, no sin antes mirar previamente a Hinata y añadir – No le dejes levantarse.

Hinata asintió firmemente y se acercó a Neji, sentándose a su lado.

Esto es frustrante – dijo Neji con gesto de impaciencia.

Da gracias a que tú por lo menos te estás recuperando rápido, el pobre Shino no corre la misma suerte… - dijo entristeciendo su rostro.

Neji lo percibió y cogió la cara de Hinata con ambas manos.

Tranquila, él va a estar bien, estoy seguro – dijo tiernamente, mientras cogía una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Hinata, mientras esta sonreía amargamente.

Justo en ese momento el llanto de Hiro inundó la tienda. Hinata rápidamente cogió al pequeño del cesto y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ya, pequeño, ya – dijo mientras lo mecía lentamente – Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

Se sentó lentamente al lado de Neji, como estaba antes, y colocó de forma cómoda a Hiro, mientras descubió uno de sus grandes senos, alimentando al pequeño.

Neji miraba la escena con cara de ternura, se había marchado demasiado pronto para ver una escena así.

Sonrió a Hinata mientras acariciaba el pelo de su pequeño hijo, deseando que ese momento nunca acabase.


	15. Shanae Hii

Los días pasaban y la recuperación de Neji transcurría lenta y desesperante. Estaba mucho mejor de sus heridas, pero para poder reincorporarse a la lucha debía de estar completamente bien, puesto que si eso no era así solo conseguiría arriesgar su vida y las de sus compañeros.

Pasaba el día en la tienda, intentando no manifestar su mal humor. Hinata pasaba gran parte del día en la tienda médica, ayudando en todo lo que podía. Esa noche llegó especialmente cansada, lo cual preocupaba a Neji, ella también debía reposar… había dado a luz hacía menos de un mes y su cuerpo no había tenido oportunidad de recuperarse del todo.

Entró en la tienda, con el pequeño bebé llorando incesantemente. Se sentó lentamente al lado de Neji y le dio un ligero beso a éste. Tenía un aspecto de cansancio que surcaba sus ojeras.

Trabajas demasiado – sentenció Neji, mirándola fijamente.

Ella le miró con gesto de cansancio, pero sonriendo, mientras alimentaba al pequeño Hiro.

Es lo único que puedo hacer. Pienso hacerlo bien.

Losé, pero Hinata, no puedes atender a los heridos y encargarte de un bebé – dijo seriamente Neji.

Hinata suspiró profundamente. El pequeño Hiro estaba dormido ya, así que lo colocó con cuidado sobre su pequeño cesto. Ya no sobraba tanto espacio en dicho cesto, por lo que Hinata se daba cuenta de que crecía bastante rápido. Volvió al lado de Neji, donde se tumbó esta vez, estaba profundamente cansada.

Neji la abrazó y besó su frente.

En serio, Hinata. No puedes seguir así.

¿Y qué puedo hacer, Neji? – preguntó Hinata con voz cansada – Debo cumplir mi deber con la villa y mi deber como madre. No todo puede ser perfecto. Además, Sakura me ayuda mucho con Hiro y con todo… Se lo debo.

Neji reflexionó seriamente las palabras de Hinata. Ella tenía razón. Aunque él no quisiese admitirlo, ella llevaba la razón. Pero aunque eso fuese así, no podía continuar así.

Yo podría quedarme con Hiro - reflexionó en voz baja

Hinata se incorporó y miro con una cara de total confusión a Neji.

Mientras tú estás en la tienda médica – explicó – yo podría quedarme con él. Si tiene hambre o cualquier cosa te avisaré, trabajas al lado.

El gesto de Hinata tornó en un gesto de incredulidad para luego volver a ponerse seria.

Ni hablar – dijo seriamente – Tú estás en reposo, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Pero es un bebé, Hinata. Puedo cuidarle, así tú podrías estar más relajada. Además, m eh perdido tiempo de su vida…

Hinata le miró fijamente durante unos momentos, para luego suspirar profundamente y asentir con la cabeza.

Pero no es fácil, te lo advierto. Hoy en la tienda médica una chica que estaba esperando para ser atendida lo ha cogido y él se ha puesto a llorar como un loco…

¿Una chica? ¿Cómo era?

Hinata reflexionó y buscó en su memoria. Veía tanta gente en unas horas que le resultaba difícil acordarse de alguien en concreto.

Era rubia, creo, y con los ojos azules. Pertenecía al País del Agua si no me equivoco…

Neji reflexionó seriamente durante unos momentos.

La conozco…

¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Hinata con gesto de asombro

Sí… ella me salvó la vida.

.:..:..:..:..:..:. .:..:..:..:..:..:. .:..:..:..:..:..:. .:..:..:..:..:..:. .:..:..:..:..:..:. .:..:..:..:..:..:. .:..:..:..:..:..:.

Amaneció pronto en el campamento, como todas la mañanas. Hinata se levantó lentamente, intentando no despertar a Neji, pero justo cuando se disponía a levantarse los brazos de Neji la apretaron aún más.

¿Pretendías irte sin decirme nada otra vez…?

Hinata sonrió.

No quiero despertarte nunca, pero eso ya lo haces tú solito… - dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso a Neji.

Neji sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella… habían sido solo unas semanas, pero para él habían pasado años.

Hinata se levantó del colchón, dándole un último beso a Neji y se dispuso a salir de la tienda, desperezándose.

Recuerda: si me necesitas, sólo avísame.

Neji asintió seriamente, para luego tornar su gesto en una sonrisa.

En la tienda médica todo estaba igual. Shino seguía sin dar señales de mejora y Rock Lee se recuperaba muy lentamente. A última hora, había aparecido Kakashi, acompañado por Gay, el cual estaba muy mal herido y estaba siendo atendido por Sakura. Kakashi sólo tenía unas leves lesiones y pronto regresaría al campo de batalla, en cuanto su cuerpo hubiese descansado un poco.

Hinata se acercó a él y curó sus heridas de forma delicada.

No sabía que trabajabas aquí – dijo Kakashi sorprendido – pensaba que estarías luchando

Hinata sonrió.

No puedo luchar por el momento

Kakashi se sorprendió, y observó a Hinata, buscando señales de heridas y devolviéndole una mirada llena de confusión.

Mi hijo me necesita – afirmó Hinata, sonrojándose levemente.

Kakashi la miró con ojos de total sorpresa y se disponía a preguntar cuando apareció una chica rubia.

Perdona, quería saber si puedo incorporarme ya a la lucha, no veo a Sakura por aquí.

Hinata la miró fijamente, acordándose de la conversación que tuvo ayer con Neji

Eso sólo puedo autorizarlo ella, pero no creo que tarde mucho en salir, no te preocupes. Y por cierto, gracias.

La chica se quedó mirando fijamente a Hinata, con ojos llenos de confusión.

¿Gracias?

Hinata asintió gravemente.

Sé que le salvaste la vida a Neji Hyuga, soy su mujer – dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

La chica se quedó pensativa, para luego asentir.

Es verdad… ¿cómo está él?

Bien, gracias a ti. Tengo entendido que te enfrentaste a varios enemigos y le salvaste cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer… Gracias

La chica asintió con un gesto y despareció de la tienda, mirando levemente a Kakashi y sonrojándose levemente.

Vale ya, Hiro

Neji mecía suavemente al pequeño, el cual lloraba amargamente.

No sabía muy bien como actuar, el bebé había crecido un poco y ya no era tan fácil de manejar como antes. Era igual que él de pequeño por lo que le había contado su padre.

La verdad es que tu madre ha mejorado mucho, antes era ella la que no conseguía calmarte y mira ahora…

Poco a poco, Hiro cesó su llanto para gimotear levemente y quedarse profundamente dormido. Neji lo mantuvo en brazos un rato, disfrutaba sintiendo el calor que desprendía el pequeño. Le miraba fijamente, era igual que su padre. Seguramente sería un gran ninja y él le apoyaría siempre, eso lo tenía muy claro. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

El sonido de unos silbidos le distrajo y se levantó cuidadosamente, aún con Hiro en brazos, de forma protectora. Salió de la tienda, justo para ver como Hinata se precipitaba en sus brazos y lloraba profundamente.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado Neji mientras miraba inquisitivamente a la cara de Hinata.

Ésta le miró fijamente a los ojos y depositó un beso en sus labios.

La guerra ha terminado – dijo mientras sonreía y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lágrimas de felicidad.


	16. Chapter 16

Lo que parecía el final del trabajo, sólo fue el principio. Cada vez llegaban más y más heridos, y la gran tienda blanca estaba colapsada. Ni todas las ayudas externas recibidas daban abasto para el gran número de heridos que llegaban cada día. Sakura estaba ocupada a tiempo total, y únicamente descansaba unos pocos minutos, en los cuales Hinata se hacía cargo de todo con ayuda de Ino. Esperaban poder lidiar con todos los heridos lo antes posible para poder trasladarlos al hospital lo antes posible, puesto que había heridos de mucha gravedad.

Ese mañana Neji salió de la pequeña tienda con Hiro en brazos, berreaba histérico, por lo que Neji creyó que tenía hambre y se dispuso a llevárselo a Hinata. En la entrada de la tienda médica estaban Shikamaru, Gai y Kakashi, los cuales esperaban noticias sobre los heridos.

Cuanto más te veo con él en brazos, más raro se me hace… - dijo Shikamaru en voz baja

Neji sonrió levemente.

Se me hace raro hasta a mí

¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Kakashi – Si mal no recuerdo tú estás ya perfectamente.

Así es – asintió Neji secamente – busco a Hinata

Pues creo que está bastante liada, están trayendo los últimos heridos del campo de batalla y en ese lugar no cabe ni un alfiler.

Neji ignoró ese comentario y entró rápidamente en la tienda médica. Hiro lloraba más y más y Neji buscó rápidamente a Hinata, la cual se hallaba de pie, hablando con Sakura, para después perder el equilibrio y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Hinata!- gritó Neji y mientras corría rápidamente hacia ella.

¿Qué le ha pasado? – gritó Neji inquisitivamente a Sakura mientras entre los dos cogían a Hinata.

A debido ser la conmoción… - dijo Sakura en voz baja, como pensando para sí misma.

¿Conmoción? ¿Porqué? ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

Sakura miró fijamente a los desesperados ojos de Neji.

Hanabi Hyuga ha muerto

El pequeño Hiro había conseguido relajarse lo suficiente para quedarse dormido a pesar del hambre que sentía. Neji lo depositó con cuidado sobre su canasta blanca, la cual parecía más pequeña día a día. Hinata estaba tumbada sobre las gruesas mantas al lado de Neji, la habían llevado hasta allí con la ayuda de Kakashi y ahora dormía tranquilamente. No podía creerlo. Por más vueltas que Neji le daba, más irreal parecía. Al parecer, Hanabi Hyuga no había aparecido durante la batido en las búsqueda de heridos. Es más, un ANBU relató que la había visto luchando contra varios Zetsus y luego había desaparecido. ¿Hiashi lo sabría ya? ¿ Y ahora que iba a suceder? Lo único que esperaban ahora era encontrar su cuerpo, puesto que el Byakugan no debía ser hallado por cualquier otra villa.

Neji miró a Hinata, la cual se removió suavemente bajo las gruesas mantas, para de pronto incorporarse bruscamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desorbitadamente y miró fijamente hacia su alrededor, sintiéndose perdida. Cuando al fin cayó lentamente en la cuenta de todo miró a Neji, suplicándole con su mirada que todo lo que estaba recordando fuese mentira. Neji la miró fijamente transmitiéndole todo su pesar con la mirada y automáticamente el pecho de Hinata comenzó a sufrir grandes y violentas sacudidas, para seguidamente dejar salir grandes y amargos sollozos. Neji abrazó fuertemente a Hinata, intentando controlar esas sacudidas. Hinata apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban abundantemente por su rostro.

Lo siento…- fue lo único que logró decir Neji, mientras mecía suavemente a Hinata.

Hinata comenzó a perder el control de sí misma, abrazando el cuello de Neji fuertemente y dejando que toda la pena que tenía en su interior saliese.

Ella… ella…- decía entre fuertes sollozos.

Lo sé – le respondía Neji suavemente – Tranquila… - repetía una y otra vez acariciando su espalda.

Pasaba el tiempo e Hinata se mantenía igual, llorando con amargura por la muerte de su hermana. Neji la había colocado delicadamente sobre su regazo, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Ella me odiaba… el último sentimiento que ella sentía hacia mí la última vez que la vi, era odio… - dejo Hinata muy bajo, mientras más y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos a causa del dolor que le producía esa tremenda verdad.

¡Eso ni lo pienses! – le dijo seriamente Neji – Tú hermana te amaba, y eso lo sabes…

¡No es verdad! – gritó Hinata con amargura - ¡Ella me odiaba!

Neji tapó su boca fuertemente con su mano y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

Ella te quería, y esté donde esté lo sigue haciendo

Hinata se quedó unos segundos en silencio, para luego continuar llorando con dolor.

Neji la atrajo suavemente y colocó el rostro de Hinata en su cuello, calmándola y consolándola con todo el amor que podía desprender.


	17. El tiempo se agota

Hinata despertó lentamente. Sentía los ojos hinchados y cierto malestar. Abrió los ojos lentamente para poder ver a Neji sentado a su lado, con el causante de haberla despertado en brazos. Hiro lloraba a lágrima viva en los brazos de Neji, y éste intentaba calmarlo por todos los medios. Hinata se incorporó lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Neji, quien esperaba su reacción con cautela. Ella cogió a Hiro de los brazos de Neji y lo colocó de forma que pudiese alimentarlo durante un buen rato. El pequeño bebé se alimentaba con ansia, mientras Neji continuaba observando la escena. Poco a poco, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hinata, resbalando suavemente por su cara, para ser recogidas por Neji.

Se miraron un segundo fijamente. Los ojos de Hinata reflejaban una profunda desorientación. ¿Qué haría ahora? Su hermana, su pequeña hermana… Ahora todo el absoluto peso caería sobre ella. Y su padre… ¿lo sabría? Quería preguntárselo a Neji, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

Cuando el pequeño se durmió profundamente, Hinata lo dejó en la pequeña cesta, decidida a salir de la tienda, pero la mano de Neji, la cual la agarró del brazo, se lo impidió.

¿A dónde crees que vas?

Hinata le miró seriamente.

A buscar a mi padre

Neji la miró con gesto de reprobación.

-Tú te quedas aquí. No es buena idea - le dijo mirándola seriamente- todavía no has superado esta situación y lo que menos necesita Hiashi-sama es verte en este estado. Debe pensar que eres fuerte.

-¡Pero no lo soy! – gritó Hinata con desesperación - ¡Ahora esperará más de mí, y no podré hacer nada…!

Neji la observó impasible, sin perder la tranquilidad en ningún momento.

He dicho no, Hinata-

Hinata miró fijamente a Neji, el cual le sostenía una dura y fría mirada, la cual dejaba muy clara la prohibición que había dicho anteriormente.

La furia y la desesperación que habían hecho a Hinata intentar salir impulsivamente de la tienda se desplomaron junto con su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de la tienda mirando fijamente hacia este. Apoyó los puños cerrados sin fuerza en el suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar otra vez.

Neji la observó unos segundos y se agachó junto a ella, mirándola fijamente.

Ven – dijo Neji abriendo un poco los brazos en señal de acogida.

Pero Hinata no se movió.

No quiero seguir siendo tan débil… - dijo con rabia entre lágrimas.

Neji la escuchó sorprendido y tras una leve mueca de preocupación se sentó en el suelo, cogiendo a Hinata y colocándola rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola.

No podía creerlo. Por más que lo pensaba mil y una veces no podía creerlo. Un padre no estaba hecho para ese tipo de noticias.

Cruzó el campamento en un tiempo inhumano y entró bruscamente en la tienda médica. Sakura al verlo entrar de esa forma dejó el vendaje de Shikamaru a una ayudando y avanzó hacia él con una mirada llena de dolor y compasión.

Hiashi la miró fijamente, preguntando con su mirada lo que ya sabía.

Sakura asintió firmemente.

Lo siento, Hiashi- sama. Todavía no la hemos encontrado.

Una notable vena se hinchaba cada vez más en la frente de Hiashi.

Eso es inadmisible… Estamos hablando de mi hija. ¡Mi hija!

Lo sé – cortó tajante Sakura – pero hacemos todo lo que podemos. Esto es una guerra, Hiashi.

Hiashi la miró con una cara llena de dolor y dureza, llena de frialdad.

¿Lo sabe Hinata?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Está en su tienda, junto con Neji. No se tomó la noticia con mucha entereza…

Hiashi abandonó la tienda, aún sin mediar una palabra más con Sakura y con su enfado en aumento por minutos.

Hinata se había dormido, otra vez. Neji la observaba con preocupación. En realidad, la comprendía. Todo sería más duro y confuso ahora. De repente, se abrió la tienda e Hiashi entró con ella con un gesto lleno de ira.

Neji le observaba con templanza. Hiashi se percató de que Hinata se hallaba en el suelo, durmiendo.

¡¿Cómo puedes dormir cuando tu hermana estás desaparecida?

Hinata se removió ante el grito de Hiashi, sin llegar a despertarse, simplemente entreabriendo los ojos un poco. Neji se acercó y le susurró al oído.

No pasa nada, duerme. Enseguida vuelvo.

Neji se puso en pie, plantando cara a Hiashi el cual estaba rojo de la ira.

Este no es lugar ni momento para discutir, está exhausta.

Hiashi le dedicó una última mirada de resentimiento y salió de la tienda. Neji le siguió y una vez fuera respiró profundamente, preparado para lo que acontecería.

¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? – gritó Hiashi en cólera - ¡MI HIJA ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA, MIENTRAS HINATA SIGUE DURMIENDO!

Eso no es así – respondió Neji con voz tajante – yo le ordené que permaneciese dentro de la tienda, no está en condiciones para ayudar en la búsqueda, y yo no pienso dejarla sola.

Hiashi le miró, hablando despacio.

No lo entiendes, Neji. Tu ahora eres padre, deberías comprender lo que siento, pero sin embargo no lo entiendes.

Neji reflexionó un instante.

Sé lo que quiere decir, pero no pienso dejar que la madre de mi hijo salga en búsqueda de nadie cuando aún puede haber resistencias enemigas ahí fuera. – dijo con total seguridad y dureza.

Hiashi le fulminó con la mirada y justo cuando su ira comenzaba a brotar de nuevo alguien les interrumpió.

Perdonad…-

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, viendo a Kakashi, el cual venía con prisa.

Se me ha encargado que avise al campamento. Mañana comenzaremos el regreso.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, golpeando a Hiashi como un puñal frío y certero. Neji observaba su reacción también con un sentimiento de tristeza interna. El tiempo se agotaba.


	18. Avanzar

La vuelta hacia Konoha era inminente. Carros llenos de heridos que únicamente podían ser tratados en el Hospital formaban la gran caravana de gente que avanzaba por los pedregosos caminos. La mayoría de heridos eran llevados a Konoha, debido a que era la villa más cercana. La caravana avanzaba a ritmo más lento del deseado, creando la crispación y la impaciencia de la mayoría de sus componentes.  
>No habían obtenido noticias de Hanabi desde que la vieron combatiendo, y eso aumentaba considerablemente la frustración de ciertas personas como Hiashi. Hinata avanzaba ayudando con los heridos y cuidando de su propio hijo, mientras que el sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundaba. Neji la vigilaba de cerca, al igual que a Hiashi. Tenía muy claro que no volvería a permitir escenas como la de la noche anterior. El prometió cuidarla, incluso si eso conllevaba cuidarla de su propia familia.<br>Cuidar de Hiro y de los propios heridos era una fuerte carga para Hinata, pero todos debían hacer sacrificios por el bien de todos. Cada día el cansancio hacia mella con mayor hincapié en ella, incluso con la ayuda de Neji, el cual cuidaba del pequeño siempre que podía.  
>Hicieron un alto, puesto que tanto los enfermos como el resto de integrantes de la caravana necesitaban un descanso. Entre todos montaron la gran tienda blanca junto con algunas otras. Distribuyeron los equipos de vigilancia y los equipos de cuidado para los enfermos. Tras una leve discusión con Neji, la cual acabo perdiendo, Hinata obedeció a su marido y tras la rápida cena que realizaron se retiró a su pequeña junto con este y el pequeño Hiro, el cual estaba ya profundamente dormido. Lo depositó con cuidado en su pequeña cesta, que parecía encoger por momentos, y se sentó en el suelo, colocando una de sus frías manos en su ardiente cuello. El viaje, el estrés y su propio estado físico hicieron que cada uno de sus músculos estuviese más tenso y sobrecargado que nunca. Pero eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento, puesto que su hermana permanecía en su mente en todo momento.<br>En ese momento Neji entró en la tienda, observando a Hinata en cuanto estuvo dentro. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, y se agachó, depositando un suave beso en su frente. Se colocó detrás de ella, masajeando con cuidado su cuello.  
>-Ay...!- se quejó Hinata sobresaltadose, pero mordiendose el labio para no despertar a Hiro.<br>-Tus músculos también tienen un límite, y nunca les dejas descansar lo necesario. - Dijo con voz seria  
>Hinata suspiró, pero sin llegar a relajarse, puesto que cada vez que Neji presionaba con sus dedos cualquier músculo de su cuello, una terrible punzada la atravesaba. Neji lo notó al instante debido a sus continuos respingos casi imperceptibles.<br>-Debes tomarte un descanso, tu cuerpo lo necesita.  
>Una cara de tristeza volvió a surcar el rostro de Hinata. Descansar. Eso fue lo que hizo la noche antes de marcharse del campo de batalla. La noche en que definitiva volvió a fallar a su hermana. Y esta vez ese fallo fue irreparable. Su padre no había mediado palabra con ella desde entonces, lo cual provocaba que la inmensa tristeza que Hinata sentía creciese más y más. Lo único que la ayudaba y aliviaba era el apoyo de Neji. Por muy raro e increíble que le pareciese, aún despues de todo lo ocurrido, Neji estaba de su parte. Increíble pero cierto. Si ni fuese por el, se habría derrumbado completamente de un momento a otro.<br>-No merece la pena torturarse con eso... Tu no podrías haber hecho nada, incluso aunque yo te hubiese permitido salir en su busca.  
>Hinata permaneció callada, intentando contener esas lágrimas de tristeza que peleaban por salir cada vez con mayor insistencia.<br>-Son las consecuencias de la guerra  
>Fue una afirmacion dura, pero totalmente cierta. Las lágrimas surgieron, brotando de sus ojos, ganando otra vez la batalla.<br>Notó como las manos de Neji continuaban masajeando su cuello, y tras unos largos segundos, paraban, cogiendola suavemente por el brazo y obligándola a girar su cuerpo hacia él. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue cediendo, girandose para ver el rostro de Neji, el cual tenía ahora una expresión mucho más suave.  
>Ella no merecía esto. Que alguien pudiese mostrarle su mejor lado, que alguien pudiese mostrarle todos su comprensión... Ella no lo merecía. No después de lo ocurrido.<br>Las lágrimas brotaron más abundantemente, y el dolor se incrementaba. Apoyo su frente en el pecho de Neji, el cual la abrazó fuertemente. La mano de este cogió la barbilla de Hinata, obligandola a levantar la cabeza, y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.  
>Hinata correspondió suavemente, necesitando ese momento. El beso fue largo e intenso, demostrando la necesidad que ambas tenían el uno del otro. Hinata colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji, el cual la abrazaba aún.<br>Justo en ese momento alguien irrumpió en la tienda, provocando que ambos se sobresaltasen, separándose justo a tiempo para dar paso a un Ko bastante pálido.  
>Neji no quitó los brazos de alrededor de Hinata, en señal de protección.<br>-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Neji con un tono entre preocupado e irritado, debido a la inesperada interrupción.  
>- Tsunade Sama quiere veros inmediatamente-<p>

-–-–-

La tienda en la que se hallaba Tsunade era pequeña, más omenos igual a la de Neji e Hinata. Estaba levemente iluminada con algunas velas y tenía dos simples futones, los cuales debían corresponder a la propia Tsunade y a Sakura, la cual se turnaba con Tsunade para atender a los heridos.  
>Hinata avanzó hasta la parte central de la tienda, donde se hallaba Tsunade sentada en el suelo. Neji iba tras ella, mentalizandose para todo lo que podría acontecer en esa improvisada reunión.<br>Ambos se sentaron frente a una preocupada Tsunade, la cual les miro seriamente para luego decir pausadamente:  
>- Esto es un asunto de alto secreto.<br>Hinata trago saliva y la miro decididamente, al igual que Neji, pese a la debilidad por la que estaba pasado en ese momento.  
>Tsunade prosiguió serenamente.<br>- Cuando nuestro equipo de vigilancia se encontraba comprobando el perímetro halló algo muy curioso y a la vez desconcertante.  
>Tanto Hinata como Neji fruncieron el ceño. ¿Algo "curioso"?<br>-¡Acercate!- dijo Tsunade con voz autoritaria.  
>De una de las esquinas de la tienda salió un pequeño niño de pelo azulado que enseguida se colocó al lado de Tsunade. Cabizbajo trago saliva y levantó lentamente su vista para dejar ver sus grisáceos ojos blancos.<p> 


End file.
